Everlasting Love
by Troubled-Angel-26
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs are married and living as a family with Kelly, this will be AU, also Shannon is not like how she is on the show Trigger warnings - there will be a few chapters that mention Self-Harm and Suicide Attempts, I will post a warning at the start of the chapter. This has previously been posted here up to chapter twenty-six, but i took it down to edit it, its also on AO3
1. Prologue

**Timeline**

10th November 1963 - Leroy Jethro Gibbs born to Jackson and Ann Gibbs

29th September 1966 - Jennifer Nicole Shepard was born to Jasper and Grace Shepard

23rd October 1982 - Jenny and Jethro meet

17th March 1983 - Jethro ships out

27th April 1990 - Jasper Shepard found dead

20th May 1990 - Kelly Ann Gibbs born to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Shannon Fielding

5th June 1993 - Kelly's Accident

1st July 1993 - Jethro starts working at NCIS

15th October 1994 - Jenny starts working at NCIS

23rd October 1999 - Jenny and Jethro get married

24th May 2005 - Kate is killed,

25th May 2005 - Jenny starts as director

27th May 2005 – Kate's funeral.

1st September 2005 - Jenny is kidnapped

October 1999

Jenny and Jethro are in the Paris field office's MTAC on a video conference with Director Tom Morrow.

Tom: "well done, you've both done a good job, you both now have two weeks downtime before returning back stateside, I will see you both when you return",

Jenny and Jethro: "thank you sir goodbye".

With that they then walked out of office hand in hand, it was early evening and was dusky as they started to walk along the Parisian streets,

Jethro turned to Jenny and said "hey Jen lets go up the Eiffel tower",

Jenny replied "yes ok why though", 

Jethro replied "I thought we could do some of the normal couple stuff without the mission hanging over us", 

Instead of answering him Jenny just leant up and kissed him, they walked along till they reached the Eiffel tower and Jethro lead her up to the top.

Jenny was looking out at the view which was made more beautiful by the night sky and said "wow Jethro this view is beautiful", 

he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and said "not as beautiful as you though which is why", he unwrapped his arms got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box which he opened to reveal a simple silver ring with 3 diamonds on, grabbed her left hand and said "I know I don't say it enough but I love you so Jennifer Nicole Shepard will you marry me?".

Jenny was shocked she had tears rolling down her face and said "yes, a million times yes",

Jethro removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger before standing up and kissing her passionately when they couldn't breathe they pulled apart and he whispered: "I love you forever and always". 

She whispered back "I love you forever and always too" with that they made their way back to the hotel room.

When they arrived in there room he pushed her against the door and kissed her and began kissing across her jaw and down her neck and to behind her ear where she moaned, he then trailed kisses back up before recapturing her lips, they then engaged in a round of lovemaking once they had finished they were laid cuddled together.

Jethro said "Jen would you want to get married in Paris or would you prefer to wait till we got back to dc", 

Jenny looked up and said, "Would you really want to get married here before we go back?"

Jethro just smiled and said "I would do anything as long as your happy, so how about the 23rd October", 

Jenny looked shocked and said "Jethro that's two days away, we won't get everything done by then, why that date though", 

Jethro replied, "we will go get the rings tomorrow, then you can get a dress and ill sort everything else out, I promise if you want to get married then, it will all be ready, I picked that date as it was the same date we meet 17 years ago". 

Jenny just smiled and replied "I'd love to Jethro and I can't believe you remembered that" and with that, she passionately kissed him.

On the morning of 23rd October Jenny was getting nervous but couldn't stop smiling she was marrying Jethro and couldn't wait she wore a simple strapless floor length dress with gems across the top and wore white heals with gems on, she put simple makeup on and left her hair down and curly and placed a tiara in she had a bouquet of pink roses. Jethro wore his black suit with a red tie and he had a single pink rose. The time had come to leave and when they got out the front Jenny noticed that Jethro had paid for a horse-drawn carriage to take them to their wedding. 

She looked up and went "Jethro", 

But he cut her off and went "shh Jen only the best for you", 

she leaned up and kissed him he then helped her in before sitting next to her they arrived at the small chapel to see the photographer waiting she took photos of them arriving, of Jethro and Jenny and also some single shots before they entered the church Jenny waited in the foyer of the church while Jethro went and stood at the altar.

Soon the wedding march started and Jenny made her way down the aisle when she reached him. 

He took both of her hands and said: "you look beautiful Jen". 

The minister said, "We are here today to join Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Nicole Shepard in marriage in front of the witnesses here, the couple have written their own vowels Leroy you will start".

Jethro looked at Jenny and said "Jenny I may not say it much but I love you with all my heart forever and always, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife, and I promise I will love you forever and always and to always cherish you and protect you and be faithful to you, and to be there in sickness and in health and through the good and bad". 

Jenny kept looking at Jethro with tears in her eyes and said "Jethro, I may not say it much either but I love you with all my heart forever and always, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband, and I promise I will love you forever and always and to always cherish you and protect you and be faithful to you, and be there in sickness and in health and through the good and the bad".

The minister said "do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Nicole Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife", 

Jethro replied "I do", 

The minister said" do you, Jennifer Nicole Shepard, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband", 

Jenny replied, "I do".

The minister then said, "Have you got the rings". 

Jethro pulled them out and handed them to him, both rings were plain silver bands but inside was inscribed " J forever and always J x".

The minister handed Jenny's ring to him and said "I want you to repeat after me while putting the ring on her 'with this ring I wed thee' ", 

Jethro while placing Jenny's ring on her ring finger said: "with this ring, I wed thee". 

The minister handed Jethro's ring to Jenny and said "I want you to repeat after me while putting the ring on him 'with this ring I wed thee' ", 

Jenny while placingJethro's ring on his ring finger said: "with this ring, I wed thee". 

The minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Jethro kissed Jenny passionately and they went and signed the wedding register and the minister handed them their marriage certificate and they walked down the aisle to the front of the church and out the front, the photographer who had been taken photos all the way through took some of them walking out hand in hand and some of them stood in front of the church and one of them stood kissing in front of the church and getting back in to the horse-drawn carriage, she also met them at the Eiffel Tower and took a few in front of it, before they went back to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel room the radio was on and the song; still the one by Shania Twain was on. 

Jenny said, "Jethro come on let's have our first dance as husband and wife". 

Jethro nodded and took her in his arms while they danced to the song, they listened to the lyrics and found the song really related to them,

Once they finished dancing they rang Jethro's dad Jackson and their daughter Kelly and told them they were married both were happy for them, they then made love for the first time as husband and wife.

Two days later they were back walking the streets of Paris, towards the photography studio to pick up their wedding album, once they collected this they went back to their hotel room and sat looking through them the album was a beautiful white album with lace edging and inscribed on the front was Mr and Mrs Gibbs 23rd October 1999 "forever and always". 

Jenny turned to him and said "Jethro the albums beautiful and I think our day was perfect and some of the shots she got, we didn't even know that she did", 

Jethro replied "I wanted a beautiful album for the photos of me and my beautiful wife being married, your right our day was perfect I love you forever and always, and I will do anything I can to make you happy" 

Jenny just said "I love you forever and always" then kissed him passionately

Less than a week later she left him with a dear John letter on the plane while waiting for a connecting flight back to dc, saying she loved him and Kelly and that she still wanted to stay married to him but needed to do this as it was best for her she also said that she will still wear her rings but that if he wanted to divorce her she would agree to make him happy and Tom Morrow would know where she was. Jethro although heartbroken he was glad she took her rings with her and would still wear them so he kept his on as well. He never filed for divorce as he knew she would come back into his and Kelly's life.

25th May 2005

In MTAC DCHQ

Tom Morrow said "he's your problem now Director" and with that, he left,

Jenny stood up and said "hello Jethro", 

Jethro was shocked but happy and said "Jen", 

She replied with "shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull", 

Jethro replied with "why start lying to each other now Jen" he then noticed her wedding rings still on her as she tucked her hair behind her ear and he whispered "you still kept them on then", 

Jenny whispered back "forever and always",

He smiled at her and showed his ring which he still wore while whispering "forever and always ".

They made their way out of MTAC talking about the current case he called her "Jen", 

She replied "Special Agent Gibbs on the job it will be ma'am or Director Shepard", 

He said "what about off the job", 

She replied "there will be no off the job", but her right eye twitched as she was lying and they both knew it. 

Jethro replied "that's a shame I missed you, Jen", 

She replied, "Shall we continue this in private".


	2. Chapter One

On the catwalk, Jenny and Jethro was finishing talking, 

He said "we will have to do this on the way to mine as I need to change my shirt", 

Knowing that they had a terrorist on the loose she said "fine" before following him to the car. 

In the car as they were driving along she turned to him and said "Jethro I know it's against one of your rules but I'm sorry for leaving, but I had this five-point plan and I needed to get to the top which I have, but I never counted on the fact I'd fall in love or become a wife and a mother, I've missed you both so much though and knew we would be reunited one day, If you would let me I'd still like to be your wife and Kelly's mother, but I'd like to be it properly this time but I can understand if you won't let me and I'll explain at home why I needed to finish my five-point plan, I just hope you forgive me.", 

Jethro said "that rule doesn't count between us, Jen, I'm sorry that you didn't think you could explain before I would have helped you get there Jen and I missed you so much to and Kelly has missed you too and I knew we would be reunited one day and of course I would love you to be a proper wife to me and a mother to Kelly, and there's nothing to forgive."

They had just pulled up at his house where they went inside and he went upstairs and changed his shirt when he came down she was sat on his sofa he came and sat down beside her and said "I just want you to know that while you've been working away, I've not even looked at another woman and all everyone knows is I have a wife who works away, I love you forever and always Jen".

Jenny replied "I know and I want you to know I've not even looked at another man, and all I've told people is my husband works back home in America, I love you forever and always Jethro" she then gently kissed him, he kissed her back.

All the way back to the navy yard they held hands till they got out the car as they were getting out

Jethro said "do you want me to come to yours tonight so we can talk properly", 

Jenny replied "yes if you don't mind, there is a song I want you to listen to as well, but you will have to bear with me while I explain everything", 

Jethro said, "of course I don't and you don't need to explain Jen". 

Jenny replied with "I do, I have to"

Once they were inside the elevator, as it was empty they held hands till it stopped in the bullpen, he squeezed her hand and then walked out while she went up to her office. Knowing now she could pull out the photograph of her and Jethro stood in front of the church, they had a copy of it done so they could put it in a frame and on the side table in there room, she took this but left their wedding album with Jethro knowing it would be safer when she left.

She also pulled out a framed picture of her, Jethro and Kelly, one she had kept at her house and got Naomi to send it to her once she was settled in Rota Spain.

After work, they both went home Jethro to pick up their wedding album to take with him when he went to Jenny's. He then drove to Jenny's house and knocked on her door, Jenny answered and invited him in they then went and sat on the sofa in her living room.


	3. Chapter Two

**Authors Note  
****Hey guys,  
****so my plan was to update every other day, so this was due Friday, but i didn't get chance to post it before my concert was gonna do it after but due to having an asthma attack and ending up spending the night in hospital, and being busy resting than a meal yesterday i didn't get chance to post until today, so i decided to give you this chapter and the next one as if i posted on schedule, next chapter is due on Tuesday  
****Laura**

They both got comfortable on the sofa then Jenny said "Jethro what do you want to drink; coffee or bourbon",

Jethro replied "coffee please as I want to be sober for this conversation",

Jenny went and made some coffee and sat down and handed Jethro his.

Jethro said "thanks, Jen",

Jenny said "there's a song I want you to listen to I'll play the song first, and then I'll try and explain if that's ok"

Jethro said "of course Jen we do this how you want to"

With this, she went and put the CD with the song the heart won't lie by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill, in the stereo and went and sat down by him while the song played,

"Looking back over the years  
Of All the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering  
You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
the heart won't lie  
you can live your alibi  
who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
the heart won't lie

Long after tonight  
will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
after the scattered ashes fly  
through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?  
You try to live your life from day to day  
but seeing you across the room tonight  
just gives me away

'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
the heart won't lie  
you can live your alibi  
who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
the heart won't lie"

Once it was finished, she turned the Stereo off and turned to face Jethro,

Jenny said "I better start from the beginning you know when I was twenty-four my dad died well I had been back home from college for a few days my dad gave me some money to go shopping for a new dress, I went and brought one with some friends, when I come back I showed Naomi, my housekeeper, she told me to go and show my dad, I went to the study where he was and knocked I had no answer so I tried louder when I didn't get an answer I shouted 'daddy I'm coming in'. I then walked in to find my dad slumped against the desk with a gunshot wound to the head, I broke down and Naomi dealt with it, they ruled it suicide and said it was because he took this bribe they were investigating him for, I don't believe it and I know it was René Benoit his code name is La Grenouille. I decided to become an NCIS agent but with the navy and stuff it would be a few years later as I had to finish my contracted service, I didn't plan that I would ever see you again or meet Kelly, but I knew I had to join so I could go up the ranks till I could get to a place where I could order an investigation into his death so I could get prove he was innocent. I had a five-point plan which didn't include falling in love or becoming a wife and mother and just as we were about to come back I already been offered the post in Rota and I was scared that we wouldn't work when back stateside and you both would hate me or you both would get hurt so I left thinking my heart wouldn't be broken but I broke mine and yours."

By the time she finished she had tears streaming down her face, Jethro said "C'mere",

She shook her head so he just pulled her into a hug and whispered: "It's going to be an ok baby that's all in the past I forgive you, remember forever and always."

Jenny managed to whisper back "forever and always".

When Jenny calmed down a bit she turned to face Jethro and said: "how come you didn't ask for a divorce?"

Jethro replied "I love you, Jen, I always have and always will, and I knew you would come back to me and you were always my wife no matter where you where so why would I divorce my beautiful wife for being scared and when she had a job to do", he then gently kissed her.

Jenny replied with a smile "I am really sorry for leaving it is one of my biggest regrets",

Jethro replied, "don't worry about it baby and with the frog, I will help you any way I can".

They stayed cuddling up on the sofa looking at their wedding album Jethro brought over, and then they talked about what they had been doing the last six years and Kelly, and made plans to work on being a couple and decided they were going to continue their relationship and keep it secret for now but tell Kelly and Jackson.

Jethro laid back and pulled her on top of him and they laid cuddled up and fell asleep, this was how Naomi found them when she came into work in the morning, she came into the living room and went to wake Jenny up, when Jethro grabbed her wrist and went "shh she's had a rough night what time is she leaving for work",

Naomi said "07:45 senor"

Jethro said "let's wake her at 07:00",

Naomi replied "ok ill get started with work then senor" and with that, she went to work.

At 07:00 Naomi come in to let Jethro it was time to wake Jenny up, so he smiled then gently rubbed

Jenny's back while whispering "Jen it's time to wake up baby",

Jenny just moaned and tried to snuggle deeper into her cuddle with Jethro,

He just smirked knowing she would be annoyed he let her sleep in so late and said "Jen its 07:00 we have to leave for work in 45 minutes",

She groaned and said, "why did you wake me up so late?"

Jethro replied, "You had a rough night and was drained from our talk; I just wanted to leave you a bit longer baby".

Jenny just smiled and said "thank you, honey, I'm going to get ready help yourself to coffee"

He kissed her forehead and said "go, baby, I'll be right here", and with that, she went to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
so my plan was to update every other day, so this was due Friday, but i didn't get chance to post it before my concert was gonna do it after but due to having an asthma attack and ending up spending the night in hospital, and being busy resting than a meal yesterday i didn't get chance to post until today, so i decided to give you the previous chapter and this one as if i posted on schedule, next chapter is due on Tuesday  
Laura**

When Jenny came downstairs, Jethro was stood in her kitchen with two cups of coffee and handed her one she smiled her thanks and drank some coffee,

Jethro said "Jen can you do me a favour and increase your security detail for a while and stay at the navy yard or here till this Ari situation is sorted",

Jenny just looked at him confused and said "why",

Jethro replied with "he's a chauvinist Jen he is going after the females I work with first, to get to me, once he knows your my wife, if he doesn't already he is going to go after you, I lost one agent already, I can't lose another even if she is the Director, and it will be worse since your my wife, I love you and don't want to lose you and don't worry Kelly and dad have gone away to keep them safe".

Jenny just smiled and said, "Ok Jethro I love you too and you won't lose me".

She then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head just as her detail knocked the door.

He said, "Jen go, be safe and keep your guard up me love you and I'll see you later."

He kissed her and she kissed him back and said: " I will be safe and I love you too I'll see you later".

They both whispered, "Forever and always".

They arrived at the navy yard at the same time, they walked into the lift, it was empty once the doors closed he turned to her and said "morning Director",

She smiled and said "morning Agent Gibbs",

he quickly kissed her lips and turned to face the door and gave her hand a squeeze just before the doors opened and they walked out in the bullpen to see agent Tony DiNozzo with a woman when they got to them,

Jethro looked at Tony for Tony to say "Ziva David mossed here to stop you whacking Ari",

Jethro replied "Director Shepard same job",

Tony looked shocked so Jenny replied "yes director",

Tony replied "which agency",

Jethro replied "ours",

Jenny smiled at Ziva and said "shalom Ziva" and kissed her cheek,

Ziva replied "shalom Jen" and kissed Jenny's cheek

Jethro wasn't shocked and knew that Jenny had worked with different agency's

But Tony was shocked and said "you know her",

Jenny just smiled and said, "we worked together a few years back, Ziva is Ari's control office right?"

Ziva replied "yes he did not do this",

Jenny replied "nothing will be done till we have evidence" then she turned to Jethro and said, "Evidence first before action as always Agent Gibbs".

Ziva replied "thank you",

Jenny said, "Come up to my office so I can speak with you".

Once they arrived up at her office and she explained everything and asked her to make sure to keep Jethro safe if Ari went after him, Ziva agreed to this.

The next morning was Kate's funeral, so they all went home early, Jenny went home with Gibbs and with extra agents on her security detail, and her house was checked thoroughly before they were allowed to enter.

The following morning he went home and said he would meet them at the funeral, while everyone went with Jenny on Secnav's private jet, Gibbs went down to his basement to get his sniper rifle but it wasn't there.

Ari was sat in the corner with it and said "looking for this Jethro",

Jethro turned to see him, and had a small conversation,

Ari then said "I'm sorry I had to do this Jethro"

and was about to shoot him when a shot rang out and Ari fell to the floor, he turned to see Ziva there he smiled at her, and said "thanks" and went upstairs, while upstairs he could he hear her speaking softly in Hebrew.

When she had come upstairs he said "what are you doing here Ziva",

She replied "Jenny asked me to make sure if you were right about Ari that you were safe", she sighed and said, "I didn't realise he was right, my father is such a bastard."

Jethro looked at her confused she then said "Ari was also my half-brother",

Jethro said, "Oh I'm sorry".

With that he went to get the next flight out to Indiana for Kate's funeral, arriving just at the end he could hear Kate saying "you're late for my funeral Gibbs",

He smiled then went and stood by Jenny,

She smiled gently at him quickly and he did the same to her, she whispered "Ari",

He whispered back "Ziva is currently escorting his body back to Tel Aviv",

She replied "good",

They then went and stood with Abby and then after the 21 guard salute and the folding of the flag that was given to her parents, they all went back to Secnav's private jet.


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
****This was due up yesterday sorry, i got it already but got distracted before clicking post****,  
then thought i had finished so closed my laptop lid sorry, next update will be tomorrow like planned then Saturday  
****Thank you to all those that followed/favourited the story and big Thanks to Bee-327 for the multiple reviews.  
****Laura**

On the plane on one side sat McGee, Ducky and DiNozzo while on the other Jethro sat with Abby and Jenny on either side of him, they were telling stories about Kate.

Jenny said, "I'm sorry I never met her she sounds like an amazing woman and agent". They all nodded in agreement

DiNozzo then turned to Jethro and said: "hey boss do you remember when we first met her?"

Jethro replied "yes Tony I do",

Ducky said, "That was the first time you pissed off Fornell and the FBI as well as numerous other agencies". He then turned to Jenny and said: " We had a dead lieutenant aboard air force one my dear".

She turned to Jethro and said, "that was your team, I should have known you had something to do with that Jethro, mind you, you still can't cooperate with others."

He looked at her and said "how did you know about it? You were in London at the time".

she replied "I was Assistant Director at the time we all heard about it, wait how did you know where I was?" she looked up and saw his smirk and shook her head while saying "never mind".

She then turned to Tony and said: "was that was the first time you meet agent Todd then".

Tony replied, "yeh she even had the balls to stand up to boss no one has done that".

Jenny just looked at Jethro and smirked and said "I have quite a few times",

Ducky just laughed and said "Jennifer my dear nearly every time you did the whole agency knew about it as you two would then get into an argument, but you're also the same person who bruised Stan Burley's jaw and pinned him down on the floor on her first day and who commandeered a boat".

She just growled "Ducky" and then said, "I thought we agreed not to talk about either of those",

He just smiled and said, "no my dear you asked me not to tell stories about you, I didn't agree not to and I haven't yet".

They all just laughed at his reply especially Jethro, Jenny and ducky who knew the stories as well.

Tony said, "wait you knew Gibbs as an agent".

Jethro said "yeh she was my probie",

Jenny immediately gave him a glare and corrected him with "partner" while they both added "wife" in their minds.

Abby said, "Director, Will you tell us either of those stories?"

Jenny replied "Abby, while on here today its Jenny and yes I might as well, my first day was eventful, I walked into Toms office to find him and Jethro arguing as Jethro didn't want a new partner, walking out we got into a disagreement about my attitude, as he said something about not having an attitude and I said if I disagree with something I will say whether you like it or not. But I was one of the first female agents NCIS had, we got downstairs and I was set up at a desk, and Stan and Will decided to try to wind me up, which I ignored and didn't retaliate to which they didn't like, I was wearing a shirt and trousers but heels so Stan thought it would be a good idea to try to look down my shirt, by this point my temper was flaring so I stood up, punched him in the jaw, which I bruised, then pinned him down on the floor and said if you ever do that again I will kill you, he was still pinned down, Will was stood in shock and then Jethro walks in and says "let him go, Shepard, you can't kill Steve on your first day, so I let him go.

They all laughed then Tony said "wait, Steve? I thought it was Stan",

Jethro replied, "It was but I called him Steve as it annoyed him".

Abby then said "so what about this one with the boat",

Jenny just smiled and got lost in the memory for a few moments before saying "we were in Paris the first time and something had happened and both Jethro and Ducky got arrested, I managed to get it so we could escape and we got to the French cliffs, Ducky pushed a French guard off the cliffs in a fight, and they were panicking and I come along in this boat, which I had stolen and we escaped and managed to get to England to fly here for Tom to sort everything out, as we had no contact with him till we got back to dc, it took three weeks but finally he managed to get the warrants for our arrests removed and we went back to Europe", they were all laughing.

Jenny then turned to Jethro and said "I still don't know what you were arrested for the first time," all bar Ducky replied with "what".

Jenny replied with a smirk on her face "about six months later he was arrested in London but Ducky sorted that one out".

Jethro just glared at her and ducky said: "ah but my dear you're forgetting that the only reason why you wasn't as well was that you saw the police coming so managed to run".

Jenny just glared at him and said "Ducky that is one story from the past I would have rather you didn't tell"

Abby said, "Why what happened?"

Jenny continued glaring at Ducky but he said: "Jennifer I might as well finish the story now".

Jenny replied "if you value your life I wouldn't Ducky",

Ducky replied with "fine",

Abby just pouted and everyone laughed.

Jethro replied, "But Ducky, she didn't get away far enough away I still saw her laughing when I was being arrested".

Abby said "Jenny where were you two based than when you were over in Europe",

Jenny replied " we started off in Marseilles, went to Paris, back home for three weeks, London, former cheque republic, which was where I got shot and recovered, then Jethro and I spent a week in Serbia as downtime waiting for the next part of the mission, we then wait to Positano where Jethro got shot and recovered, back home for two months and then we spent a year in Paris".

Abby replied "wait, you have both got shot",

Jenny replied "yeh mine was because two agents didn't fully check the house we were raiding properly so I took a round to the thigh and Jethro's was we were in a warehouse, we missed a small explosion so I was pinned under Jethro so I didn't have his back so just as he was getting up he got shot in the shoulder",

Abby said "ouch"

They all settled down for the final part of their journey when they arrived at the airport they then drove to the navy yard to collect their cars, they agreed to meet at the bar near the navy yard at 19:00, Jenny and Jethro went onto the navy yard and into NCIS so she could get her paperwork finished.


	6. Chapter Five

**Authors Note  
****Thank you to bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews,  
****and to anyone who followed and favourited  
Laura**

Up in her office, Jenny was just finishing the last of her paperwork, she looked up and said "Jethro should we phone Tom and see if he wants to come tonight as he was the director when Kate was here".

Jethro replied, "Can do Jen want me to ring him or do you want to?"

Jenny said, "I will then we can go get coffee and something to eat before we meet them".

He replied "ok Jen".

She then turned got up the number for homeland security and rang "can I speak to Deputy Director Morrow, please? This is Director Shepard of NCIS",

She waited to be put through Tom answered with "what can I do for you, Director Shepard?"

She replied "Tom its Jenny this is personal, we having a few drinks with the team, at Duke's bar in memory of agent Todd and as you were her Director we wondered if you wanted to come",

Tom replied, "whose we and yes what time?"

She replied "myself and Jethro, and 19:00, were meeting Jethro's team, Abby and Ducky there",

He replied, "Ok I will be there; I take it you two are back together then?"

She just laughed and said "Technically we were, only apart cause of work, but yeh we are back together and working on being a "traditional" married couple, speaking of that we know you and Riley Adams know were married but did you tell Phillip Davenport when I was made Assistant Director and Director, I know it's in my file".

He replied "good I'm glad you two were really good together, all though you were never a traditional couple, so I can't see you being traditional now"

they both laughed he continued "I haven't told him, I left that up to you as I wasn't sure what had happened in five years and whether you were still married, but I didn't change your file as I knew you would sort for it to be done if it needed to be, so I assume he knows but it may be best for you to tell him to confirm especially as your back together, I've got to go so I'll see you tonight.",

She replied, "thanks, I will sort it at some point as I don't want to get into it with him right now see you tonight".

She turned to Jethro and said "he said he would come, he is glad we're back together although he did say we have never been a traditional couple so can't see us being one now, also he didn't tell the current SecNav all though it's in my file, so I'll have to sort that at some point".

He laughed and said "that we never were and we will deal with it together and I will support you no matter what",

She smiled and said, "thanks come on let's ring your father and Kelly".

Jethro rang his father and said "hey dad"

Jackson said "hey son is everything ok"

Jethro replied " yes you're ok to go home now, can u put me on loudspeaker I have a surprise for you both"

Kelly said "hey dad you are on loudspeaker, so what's your surprise"

Jethro said "hey Kelly and I have someone who would like to say hello" he put his phone on loudspeaker,

Jenny said "hello"

Kelly recognised the voice and screamed "Mom! Are you home for good?"

Jenny smiled and said "hey kelbel's and yes I am, we will pop up and see you both this weekend"

Kelly smiled and said "yay I love you mom"

Jenny replied "I love you to kel, hello Jack"

Jackson replied "hello Jenny it's good to have you home"

Jethro said "we have to go now will see you this weekend bye I love you both"

Jenny said "It's good to be home Jack and bye guys I love you"

Jackson said "bye"

And Kelly replied, "Bye I love you".

They hung up and Jenny said "come on let's go",

Then walked up to him and kissed him and grabbed his hand as they walked into the outer office.

She looked at Cynthia and said "Cynthia just so you know, yes we are together and married but please keep it quiet till I tell you otherwise, please as we're keeping this secret for now, also when I say no one in it doesn't mean him unless I say including Agent Gibbs, also go home, I'm leaving now anyway, were meeting in dukes bar with Jethro's team, Abby and Ducky in memory of agent Todd at 19:00 if you want to join us".

She replied "of course Director and no thanks, my boyfriend is back stateside off the USS Kennedy today, goodnight Director",

Jenny smiled and said, "Goodnight Cynthia I will see you tomorrow have a nice night".

With that Jenny and Jethro went for dinner at a small French restaurant on the outskirts of DC.


	7. Chapter Six

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
sorry this is a bit late, my mom's fathers has been critical in hospital the last few weeks, and now being released for palliative care and not got long left,  
so I've been trying to support her, while also dealing with the fact I've been banned from going down to see him before he passes, though that won't stop me for the funeral, but they live two and a half to three hours away.  
because of this, it means i may not be updating every two days like planned, so far up to chapter 15 is written and edited ready to post, so will just need to upload, add any notes and post hopefully so as this should take me 10 mins i will hopefully be keeping to this schedule but thought i would warn just incase  
Thank you all for reading, Bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews, and anyone for following/favouriting.  
Laura**

Arriving at the restaurant, they exited the car and walked up to the front entrance hand in hand, Jethro opened the front door and let Jenny go through first,

they then walked up to the maître d who said "good evening and welcome to Lavandou's I am Louis and I will be your maître d this evening how can I help you",

Jethro said "good evening could we have a table for two please",

Louis replied "right this way monsieur and madam" and led them to a table where Jethro pulled out Jenny's chair and let Jenny sit down before pushed it in, then he sat in his chair they held hands over the table.

Louis said "here are your menus can I get you any drinks",

Jenny replied "can I have bourbon neat please",

Jethro said, "I will have the same please" with that Louis went and got their drinks and brought them over to the table.

They both said "thank you",

Louis then said "have you decided what you would like to eat yet",

Jenny replied "yes I'll have steak au poivre with asparagus please",

Jethro said "I will have the same please and can we have a bottle of your finest pinot noir to be brought out with our meals",

Louis replied, "of course monsieur and madam, if you need me call me".

At their table, Jenny and Jethro just had the food delivered when Jenny said "you know last time we ate this six people died",

He laughed and said, "yes but we are not sharing the meal with them".

They finished their meal and wine and got the bill which they argued over who was paying, Jethro insisted he pay as a treat, they then stood up and she kissed him and he deepened the kiss, they broke apart and then they walked out hand in hand. They left there and headed straight to duke's bar to meet everybody.

Tom Morrow was the first to show up and said "Jethro, Jenny good to see you both, you both luck happy",

They both replied "we are very happy",

Jethro added "I'm just happy my wife is home for good and she's not pulling heroic stunts" he smiled and then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side,

Jenny laughed said, "I'm just happy I'm home for good and with my husband and our daughter anything else doesn't matter and I can't same the same for you on that one Jethro". She then rested her head on his chest and smiled and said: "Tom we want to keep this a secret for a while could you keep this to yourself".

He replied," of course but you may want to separate yourself before everyone else turns up, how is Kelly doing?"

Jethro replied "she's doing great spending the summer with my father",

He then gives Jenny a kiss and they both separated just before Ducky had turned up,

Ducky said "ah Deputy Director Morrow, it's good to see you but shame about the circumstances good evening Jennifer and Jethro",

Tom replied "it's just Tom tonight Ducky and yes I have its good to see you as well ",

Both Jenny and Jethro smiled and replied together "good evening Ducky".

Just as they finished Abby, McGee and Tony arrived and Tony and McGee said "good evening boss, Director, Ducky and Deputy Director",

While Abby said "Gibbs, Director, Duck man and Deputy Director Morrow",

Tom said "it's just Tom tonight",

Jenny said "it's just Jenny tonight guys" she then turned to Jethro and said, "can you go get the first round in for every please".

He looked at his team who all said "beer please",

Ducky said "scotch please Jethro",

Tom said, "I'll have a scotch to please".

He went and got the drinks and came back, handing the beers to his team and Abby, the scotch to Ducky and Tom and bourbon to Jenny.

Abby said "how did you know what Jenny wanted Gibbs you didn't ask her",

Jethro replied "we drink the same poison Abby",

Jenny glared at him and said "hey I drink other stuff as well",

Ducky said "Jennifer my dear your both addicted to bourbon nearly as much as coffee",

Tom said "I see you got her hooked on some of your bad habits, Jethro",

Tony said "Jenny how can you drink that paint stripper",

Both replied "it's an acquired taste Tony",

Jenny then continued "plus you get used to after a while especially when you play shots with it, all though Will and Stan never did"

Jethro laughed and said "that because they couldn't hack it, any way to Kate, an amazing woman and agent"

They all replied "to Kate" and continued telling stories of their time with Kate.


	8. Chapter seven

**Authors Note  
****Thank you to bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews,  
****and to anyone who followed and favourited  
Laura**

When they arrived back at Jethro's house they both went down to work on the boat, after a while Jenny walked up to him and kissed him, he deepened it and when they had to break for air he began gently kissing and nibbling down her neck, then he gently began to suck on her neck, she moaned so he sucked harder on her neck, he then began trailing kisses back up her neck and along her jaw then captured her lips, he began to run his hands up and down her sides, when they broke the kiss for air, she trailed kisses down his jaw and neck, she then began to suck on his neck marking him like he had marked her, she then grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom they started making love, after a while they were both near climax but Jethro wanted her to let go first so he said "do you trust me, Jen",

She said "yes of course I do",

he moved his hand between them and flicked his thumb across her clit while whispering "then let go baby", She let go and this pushed her over the edge she started to moan loudly and her body trembled as her muscles contracted, with one final thrust Jethro joined her over the edge and moaned loudly with this he rolled off her and onto his back and pulled her into his side and kissed her, they then fell asleep cuddled up.

The next morning they both woke and went to shower and get ready as Jenny kept some of her clothes there, while she was getting ready Jethro went to cook some breakfast and make coffee, when she came down he handed her breakfast and a coffee and kissed her, they both sat down to eat and finish their coffee.

Once he was ready, Jethro said, "You ready".

She replied "yeh come on"

He pulled her into a hug then grabbed her hand and led her out to the car, they drove to work, still holding hands, they arrived at the navy yard, they let go as they left the car they then walked in.

Henry greeted them with "good morning Director, Agent Gibb's",

Both replied "good morning Henry".

They continued to walk up to the main elevator to go up to her office, once in the outer office both saw Cynthia,

Jethro said "good morning",

Jenny said "good morning Cynthia did you have a good evening",

Cynthia replied "good morning Ma'am, Agent Gibbs and yes I did thanks",

Jenny replied, "We will have to have a talk at why I didn't know about this boyfriend later".

They then both walked into her office he put her stuff on her desk, they sat talking for a few minutes, he kissed her goodbye and went downstairs, while she checked her schedule with Cynthia, and had a catch up with Cynthia, who had been Jenny's assistant since she had become the Assistant Director.

In Jenny's office, she and Cynthia was sat at the conference table,

Jenny said "tell me about this boyfriend then",

Cynthia smiled and said "we have known each other eight years via friends about two years ago he came to London on holiday and I bumped into him, we decided to try a relationship as we really liked each other, even though he was based here and in the navy, but we believed we could make it work and we have and its better now I'm stateside as we can see each other for longer when he is on leave".

They had a quick catch up and went to work, that night; they went straight up to Stillwater, on the journey,

Jenny asked, "what did you tell her was the reason why I was gone?"

Jethro said "just that you had to work away and couldn't contact us, all though you wanted to, and that you loved her very much, she listens to the cd she made of all the recordings of you singing most days",

Jenny had tears running down her face "I really screwed up didn't I, thank you and she still has those",

Jethro squeezed her hand and said "you did what you needed to do, and I knew you would come back and yes she says it makes her feel close to you",

Jenny smiled and said, "I can't wait to see her".

It was quiet for a while, when Jethro looked over he found she had fallen asleep, he pulled over for a quick stop and covered her with a blanket, he then continued on with the drive, he pulled up at the house at 21:00, and he gently shook her awake and said "Jen we're here now,"

she woke up fully, then when they were both out the car, Kelly ran down and hugged Jenny, Jenny hugged her back, while Jethro and Jack grabbed their bags, where they all went inside and sat down.

Jenny was sat between Kelly and Jethro and Jackson was sat in the armchair opposite them,

Jenny said "Kelly, I am sorry I haven't been able to speak with you before I came back",

Kelly replied "its ok mum, you couldn't help it, where were you working",

Jenny smiled and said "I started in Rota Spain, moved to Naples Italy, then I was in Cairo Egypt, I then worked over in the middle east, with Ziva, then the last two years, I've been based in London England.",

Kelly said "you've been to a lot of place's then mom",

Jenny smiled and said "I visited more with your dad when we were in Europe",

Jackson said "how are you adjusting to being home",

Jenny said "I Love it, I get to be with my husband and our little girl",

Kelly said "mom I'm not a little girl anymore"

Both Jethro and Jenny said together "you will always be our little girl no matter how old you are".

Kelly rolled her eyes and said "mum can you sing please,"

Jenny said "yes" she then got a glass of water to drink before sitting by Kelly and started to sing in my daughter's eyes by Martina McBride.

"In my daughter's eyes

I am a hero, I am strong and wise

And I know no fear  
but the truth is plain to see  
she was sent to Rescue Me  
I see who I want to be  
in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes

Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace  
this miracle God gave to me  
gives me strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe  
in my Daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh, It puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a Little Clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
it's hanging on when your heart  
has had enough

It's giving more when you feel  
Like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And What will be  
And though she'll grow  
A someday leave  
Maybe Raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes"

When Jenny finished she noticed Kelly was falling asleep so said "Kel it's time to go to bed now",

Kelly got up and gave everyone a kiss and said "goodnight mom, dad and grandpa" before going up to bed

They all replied with "good night Kelly".

Jackson said "She loves your singing; she has put them all onto a cd and listens to it at least once a day"

Jenny had a few tears roll down her face and said "I know Jethro told me, I'm here now though I really hated being away from them"

Jethro hugged her closer, and they talked for a bit till they all went to bed.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note  
****Thank you to bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews,  
****and to anyone who followed and favourited  
Laura**

Jackson's house

Jenny and Jethro woke up at 08:30, got dressed and made their way down to the kitchen where Jackson was cooking breakfast with Kelly sitting at the table.

They both said "good morning"

Jackson said "good morning Jethro, Jenny how did you both sleep"

Kelly said "good morning mom and dad"

Jenny and Jethro both said "fine thank you"

Jackson said "good"

With this Jackson served up breakfast, they ate this in silence,

Jethro said "do you need any help with the shop this morning; the girls are spending the morning together"

Jackson said "yes please"

they all arranged to meet in the diner across from the shop for lunch at 12:00, Jenny and Kelly went to the hair salon to have the hair cut first, both had a trim, with layers put in, Jenny left hers down and curly, while Kelly's was down and straight, after this they spent the rest of the time and picking up a few outfits, by the time they finished it was 12:00 and they met up with Jackson and Jethro outside the diner, they all went in and sat down.

Mary came over and said "hello Jackson, Kelly who are your company"

Jackson said "you remember my son Leroy; this is his wife, Jenny"

Mary said "my Leroy, we haven't seen you since you left for the marines, you've changed a lot, and you have a good one here, I'm Mary nice to meet you,"

Before Jenny could answer Peter came over and said "who has a good one here"

Mary said "you remember Leroy; this is his wife, Jenny"

Peter said "nice to see you again Leroy and lovely to meet you, Jenny"

Jethro said "It's lovely to see you both again"

Jenny said "It's nice to meet you both"

Peter said "I need to get back to the kitchen; it was nice seeing you both"

with this he went back to the kitchen, Mary took their orders and left them to it, while the spent there time making small talk, once they finished Jethro, Kelly and Jenny spent the afternoon seeing where Jethro grew up, come early evening they went back to the house, where they had dinner with Jackson and spent the evening playing board games as a family, Jenny then sang to Kelly again with In my daughters eyes by Martina McBride, then her and Jethro both had an early night.

The next morning they all woke at 08:00, Jenny and Jethro packed and got the car loaded up, they all sat down to eat breakfast, soon it was time to say goodbye, they stood at the door,

Jenny said "it was nice to see you again Jackson see you soon"

Jackson said "and you Jenny glad your home"

Jethro said "bye dad see you when we come to pick Kelly up"

Jackson said "bye son"

Jenny hugged Kelly and whispered in her ear "I love you, sweetie, I promise to be with your dad when we pick you up bye sweetheart"

Kelly said "I Love you too bye Mom"

Jethro hugged Kelly and said "bye Kelly, I love you"

Kelly said "bye dad I love you too"

With this they got in the car and started their journey home, Kelly and Jackson went back into the house,

Kelly said "it was nice seeing mom again"

Jackson said "it was, you'll see her every day when you get home"

Jackson started tidying up, while Kelly tidied her room and listened to music.

The journey home was fairly quiet, they stopped for Lunch on the way, then continued on their way home, once they got home, they unpacked and sorted out, they then curled up on the sofa,

Jenny said "it was lovely spending time with her, it was nice singing to her, it made me realise what I missed out on for a stupid mistake I'm so sorry" she now had tears in her eyes

Jethro pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and said "yes it was and it was nice to hear you sing to her again, and you have nothing to be sorry for I love you"

Jenny said "I love you too; we need to decide which house we're living in"

Jethro said "I don't care as long as you're happy"

Jenny said "what about your boat"

Jethro said "as long as I'm with you I don't care, what about us living here, it's your family home and it's more of a family house"

Jenny said "yes if you don't mind, but can we redecorate first"

Jethro said "I don't mind and yes we can do the rooms you want to do and stay at mine while it's being done"

they talked about which rooms were being done, which was their room, Kelly's room and the living room, while all the others were having a fresh coat of paint, they packed up the spare rooms and put their stuff, into Kelly's room and got started in the first spare room, they finished that one and ordered Take away, before they did the second room, then getting cleaned up and going to bed.

The next day Jenny had a lot of meetings at work so left early while Jethro got called out to a dead Navy Lieutenant in rock creek park, the team spent the day finishing the case and doing their case reports, by the time they finished it was 18:00, Jethro sent them home and took up the case reports to Jenny,

Jenny gave him a kiss and said "hey, I'm going to have to stay late to catch up on some paperwork, so will be home late"

Jethro said "That's ok; I'm going to go now as I sent the team home, and I'll finish the spare bedrooms and start putting things back"

Jenny said "thank you, I will see you later, I love you"

Jethro said "I love you" and went home,

once he arrived home he checked the two spare bedrooms, they had done yesterday to find them ok, he started to paint the spare room that was left, once he was finished this he cleaned up and started putting the stuff for the other two back, he had just finished when Jenny come home, he met her at the bottom of the stairs and noticed how tired she looked and said "are you ok"

She replied "yes just a long day"

Jethro said "I'll run you a bath, while you relax on the sofa"

Jethro run her a bath, she went into it, half an hour later, he came in with warm towels to find her asleep, he woke her up and helped her get dry and changed before he put her to bed where she fell straight to sleep, he joined her falling asleep a few minutes later.

By the end of the week, the rooms that need a fresh coat of paint was done, their bedroom, Kelly's and the living room was empty ready to be painted, they were staying at Jethro's house and was going to be packing it up in between, and Naomi had the week off,

They painted their room, which was a chocolate brown and cream which Jethro also managed to get someone in to paint the ceiling a very dark blue with stars on it as a surprise for Jenny, Kelly's room was deep purple on two walls with a biscotti colour on the other two, with musical notes and instruments painted on the wall in silver, the living room, was a cream and baby blue.

On Sunday they had got the living room back together and went to start their bedroom Jethro took Jenny's hand and told her to close her eyes,

Jenny laughing "Jethro I helped paint it I know what it's like"

Jethro replied, "Please Jenny you'll see why in a moment." With that, Jenny did as she was told and he opened the door and lead her in and said "open them" she opened them looking around confused, he then said "look up"

Jenny looked up and upon seeing the ceiling gasped in surprise and with tears in her eyes said: "how, when and why did you do this?"

Jethro smiled and wiped the few tears that fell and replied "with Naomi's help, once we went home yesterday I got them in to do it, and because when you're struggling, I want you to come up here and look up and hopefully this will remind you of your worth"

Jenny smiled and kissed him before saying "I can't believe you would do this I love you, Jethro"

Jethro replied "I would do anything for you, I love you Jennifer" and kissed her again then they went and started moving their stuff back in and moved Jethro's stuff in and unpacked, they were finishing Kelly's room and putting it back together after work this week, once it was dry,

Monday morning, they were both at work for 8:00, Jenny had a few meetings up the hill, and Jethro's team got called out to a dead navy lieutenant, Emma Smith, she had been shot three times, by 11:00 they were on their way back to the Navy yard, DiNozzo took the evidence down to Abby before they all meet in the bullpen,

Jethro said " McGee check her bank accounts, DiNozzo her navy records, Ziva see if you can find anything else out, I'm going for coffee,"

While out for coffee, he picked up a bunch of orchids and a card, back at NCIS, he got out on the catwalk and walked over to Jenny's office,

Jethro said "Cynthia is she back yet",

Cynthia said "no, not yet",

Jethro said "I'm going to put these in her office, don't tell her about them please",

Cynthia smiled at seeing someone treat her boss this way and said "sure go right ahead"

Jethro said "thank you" walked into her office and placed them on her desk with the card near the front and then went back to the lift to come out on the bullpen level.

Jethro came into the bullpen and said "what have we got"

McGee said "everything seems in check with her bank accounts nothing suspicious"

DiNozzo said "I spoke to her c/o they had been back a week, no problems said she was an excellent member of his team"

Ziva said "I found in her emails, she was having problems with a jealous ex wouldn't leave her alone, even when she said she was with someone his name is Adam Jones lives at 387 west street Virginia"

Jethro said "go pick him up for questioning, I'm going down to Abby"

Down in the lab, Abby had just matched the bullets to the weapon the found it was registered to Adam Jones,

Jethro came in and said "what have you got Abbs"

Abby said "the bullets match the weapon you found it's registered to an Adam Jones and it's only his fingerprints that are on it"

Jethro said "good work Abbs",

He then placed a caf-pow in front of her and kissed her cheek and went back to the bullpen, just in time to see a sad looking Jenny go into her office, he hoped the flowers would cheer her up,

Jenny walked into her office and when she spotted the flowers said "Cynthia do you know who the flowers are from",

Cynthia came into Jenny's office and said "no ma'am no one's brought any flowers up",

Jenny said "ok thank you" and sat her desk where she spotted the card which said

'To my beautiful wife  
here are your favourite flowers  
just to say I love you  
love your husband x'

He was sat at his desk waiting for DiNozzo and Ziva to come back when his phone rang,

He answered with "Gibbs"

Jenny said, "Thank you for the flowers, Jethro, I love you too, how did you get them passed Cynthia?"

He replied "I didn't I just asked her not to tell you"

Jenny just laughed and said "thank you I love you too bye"

Gibbs said "bye I love you"

McGee looked up but just assumed it was Gibbs wife he was speaking to, when Ziva and DiNozzo got back with Adam, he interrogated him and managed to get it out of him why, he decided if he couldn't have her, no one could, after this they all finished their paperwork, they all went home, Jethro and Jenny started to get Kelly's room ready.

The next day they had a case of harassment and blackmail of a Senators son who was a sailor and his family that involved a suspect DiNozzo and Ziva were bringing in called Grace Collins, Jenny was stood with the team when they brought her in,

Jenny said "Grace"

Jethro said "you know her"

Jenny said "unfortunately she is my mother but left me alone when I was eight years old"

Grace said "Jennifer you know I didn't do this you've got to help me"

Jenny just laughed and said "how do I you abandoned me when I was eight years old in the house alone, It was lucky Dad was only an hour away"

DiNozzo and Ziva integrated her while; Jethro walked Jenny up to her office, once safely in her office she hugged him

Jethro said, "Are you, ok baby?"

Jenny said " yeh it was just a shock seeing her and she was trying to act as if nothing had happened, go back to work I love you"

Jethro kissed her and said "I love you to" and left the office and both went back to work.

Everything then seemed to have settled down for the rest of the week, meaning they had got Kelly's room finished and arranged to pick her up, the following Saturday, everything was fine till the Wednesday when they had a case involving cocaine smuggling.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Authors note  
****hey **

**Chapter nine and eleven have part of a story in,**

**Which explains the Nickname Will Gives Jenny; It's more explained in Chapter eleven.**

**It is called Screamer and is a one-shot by on **

**Thank you for letting me use it**

**Please go read the full story**

**Also, any French I use is from Google translate so I apologise for any mistakes. The English will be in brackets for you to understand what's being said**

**Thank you to bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews, ****and to anyone who followed and favourited**

**Thanks, Laura**

Jenny had been kidnapped coming back from lunch by James Dempsey, whose brother and heroin was in custody the team and Cassie Yates, William Decker and Stan Burley were all working hard trying to find her, when Jenny had rung Jethro and said "I am fine but I could really use my coat" trying to give him the hint of where she was.

The team was trying to work out what it meant till Cassie said "maybe she has left it somewhere" that caused Jethro to remember her leaving her coat on the aeroplane,  
he said, "she's at an airport".

By 15:00 James had been killed Jenny was back safe and Ducky had looked at her neck who said it was superficial and to keep it clean, she was upset about Stan her driver but was now in the lift on the way to the squad room, where the team Ducky, Abby, Cassie, Will, Stan, and Secnav was.  
He stopped the lift and said "I'm so glad you're ok" and hugged her like he couldn't do earlier,

She said "I'm sorry for the bad memories; it was the only way I knew how to let you know where I was"

He smiled and kissed her and continued the lift.

When they got to the squad room she said "hello" to Cassie and give her a hug,

to hear Stan Burley shout "still getting into trouble red!"

She said "Stan burley you're the only one who ever got away with calling me that and you didn't really get away with it" she then gave him a hug,

she then heard will saying "alright Shep" she smiled and ran up to him and hugged him while he spun her around while she was laughing he then put her down just as the lift had opened to reveal Jackson and Kelly Gibbs.

When Kelly saw her mom she shouted "Maman (mom)" she turned around an opened her arms just in time for Kelly to run into them and wrapped her arms around Jenny, who stumbled back but didn't fall over and wrap her arms around Kelly, everyone bar Jethro and Jackson looked shocked.

Jenny said "Kelbels ce que vous faites ici, vous n'êtes pas censé être ici avant le week-end (Kelbels what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here before the weekend)"

Jackson said, "She heard about you on the news and wanted to come to check for herself that you're all right so we got on the first flight here".

Jenny said "thanks, Jackson and Kel écoute-Moi Je ne vias nulle part, je promets (listen to me I'm not going anywhere, I promise)"

Kelly pulled back and said " Vous êtes sûr (you sure?)"

Jenny rolled her eyes and said " je promets (I Promise)",

With this, she hugged her and Jenny said " tu vas bien maintenant, vas-tu dire bonjour à ton père (you're alright now, are you going to say hello to your dad)",

Kelly went up to Jethro and hugged him and said " Salut papa (hey dad)",

Jethro hugged her back and said "Salut Kelly (hey Kelly)",

Jenny looked to see shocked faces bar Secnav who was a mix of shock and anger she looked to Will and Stan and said "Will, Stan you remember Jethro's daughter Kelly don't you"

Stan nodded and Will said "yeh Shep but she called you the French for mom"

Jenny just rolled her eyes and said: "I am we've been married six years and together five years before that, about 6 months in she asked if she could call me mom I agreed just said not at work once I started working here".

Stan said "wait your relationship didn't begin in Paris and why did you converse in French",

Jenny and Jethro laughed and he said "nope we were just good at hiding it when we needed to and because when she's worried and panicky she uses French as a comfort",

Stan said "wait you hid your relationship for over 2 years and even then it was only because you had to be a married couple did you think to not hid it and you're married, who knows about your marriage"

Jenny laughed and said "no technically we still hid it but someone" she looked straight at Will "was not meant to be at our apartment, and as we went expecting him or Ducky to be there, We didn't hide it and our marriage only us two, Kelly , Jackson, Tom, Leah, Naomi and the previous Secnav that we know for sure and we thought the current Secnav would seeing as it's in our files but looking at his face I take it he doesn't".

Just then Jenny's phone rang she answered it with "Shepard" and said "send her up to the bullpen" she hung up and muttered under her breathe "great anymore blast's from the past",

Jethro looked at her and he asked "what?"

she said "you'll see",

Just as captain Lilly Edwards come around the corner from the lifts and said "Lieutenant Gibbs",

Jenny stood to attention and said "Ma'am",

Lilly replied "I have come to see if you will come back to the hospital, we have some idiots here who aren't that good and we need your expertise, and for you to run the paediatric orthopaedic ward,

Jenny just shook her head smirking and said: "no can do ma'am I'm settled here and at least they are not as bad as the idiot you left me with when you got shot, I'm sure they knew a bit more medical expertise them him".

This set them both into laughter Lilly then said "no but he is useless I don't know how he got his rank probably one of those with someone high up, mind you they were all the same to you used to scare the shit into all off them",

Jenny smirked and said "hey they all joined the navy, they were the navy's properties so whoever they knew I didn't care they had to be put in the place, mind you, I still scare the shit into people now, ",

Kelly came over and said "Salut Lilly" and gave her a hug,

Lilly said, "Hey Kelly, English please I'm not as good at French as your mom and no broken arms this time?"

Kelly said "nope although I did break it in Stillwater again, two years ago"

Lilly just smirked and said, "you live up to the nickname clumsy than and I see you're following your mom in that respect then, let's hope you didn't break yours how she broke hers the time she did in Stillwater".

Jenny rolled her eyes said "I'm certain she didn't or won't do it that way, let's leave it at that, And she certainly does live up to the nickname, you remember Jethro, he's my husband now and this is his father, Jackson"

They walked over to Jethro and Jackson and Jenny said "Jethro you remember Lilly, captain Lilly Edwards this is Jackson Gibbs Jethro's father

While they were saying hello she turned and said "oh yeh the navy knew",

Lilly gave her a look and said "explain"

Jenny said " I was kidnapped earlier and everyone has just found out I have a daughter and I'm married, Will and Stan we worked with before, we went undercover and they only found out then that we were in a relationship by someone being in the apartment when we wasn't expecting them, by that point we had been together just over three years and they knew of Kelly as Jethro's daughter in front of them, she called me Jenny after she asked me 6 months into our relationship to call me mom, we got married six years ago in Paris and they asked who knew. I said me and Jethro did as well as Kelly Jackson and Naomi who we rang, the director and his wife and the Secnav at the time and it's in our files, but now I remember I had to tell the navy so I did",

Lilly smirked and said "still causing trouble I see",

Jenny smirked and said "as I recall it was you that caused the trouble I just joined in and why not its fun and they wouldn't have found out, but Kelly saw me on TV and had to come check I was ok in person, now if you don't mind ma'am I need to speak with Secnav, who looks as if he wants to kill me, stay and talk with anyone from the team but no stories from hospital life or any like how I broke my arm the second time in Stillwater, and Stan, will and Ducky none embarrassing ones from you either".

She then turned to Secnav and said "shall we talk in my office",

He said "yes"

She said "agent Gibbs my office".

When she got to the top of the stairs she heard Will call up and say "so no Paris stories then screamer",

She blushed bright red and shouted down "William Decker I am going to kill you and none of the ones you're thinking off" they then went into the office.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Authors Note  
****Thank you to bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews,  
****and to anyone who followed and favourited  
**

**Laura**

Jenny's office

Up in her office was Jenny, Jethro and SecNav, they sat around the conference table, Jenny and Jethro sat together and looked nervous while SecNav didn't have a readable facial expression and was sat opposite them.

Secnav said, "I am not happy, I wasn't personally told, but I want to know when it started?"

Jenny said "I only found out when I started as Director that you didn't know but Tom said it is in both of our files, I was going to ring you this afternoon to talk to you about it, and we had a short 6 month relationship when I was 16 and he was 19, he was shipped out and we didn't see each other till Kelly was injured the year before I joined NCIS, I was the nurse dealing with her case, I also looked after her after she was discharged as he got himself blown up and was unconscious for nineteen days,"

Secnav said: "so you had a relationship before you were both NCIS agents?"

Both replied "yes"

He then said "what happened then?

Jethro answered "we were together before I was shipped out as her father was based at the same base, I was although he was army, when I was shipped out, we said if I returned back to the base and was not transferred to another one we would continue the relationship, but we lost touch when I transferred to a different base.

Secnav thought for a few minutes and nodded and said "ok now this time around explain everything briefly"

Jenny replied "we started spending most nights together and I was getting to know Kelly, six months in we moved in together but split our time between both houses, Kelly then asked if she could call me Mom I agreed and when I started working here I said not to at work, we had been together just over three years when we went to Paris the first time, that's when Ducky and Decker found out about our relationship, Ducky spotted it, Will heard us, basically the only thing that was a cover for us was that we were married, after our second time in Paris once we finished the mission we had two weeks free time before we needed to return, Jethro proposed then, we married two days later, at the end of our two weeks, he come back here, I went to Spain, and didn't see each other until I came back here, there were personal reasons why we went to separate postings, and it was nothing to do with him or our marriage, we continued our relationship when we got back, until today only, Cynthia and Tom and his wife Leah, knew as well as Jackson and Kelly and Naomi."

Jethro then said "and Kelly was not meant to be back until the weekend and we would have met her at the airport"

Secnav continued to think for a few minutes then decided to see what Tom would say about this and could they work together so he said "I think we need to speak to Tom in MTAC"

Both agreed and went down there, with this they were put through to speak to Tom once the technicians went out the spoke about their relationship it was then agreed they were fine to continue the relationship, and he would accept this as long as they told him of any changes and they announced they were married, and that she used her married name they all agreed and they went back downstairs smiling, SecNav left and they went to the group of people.

Jenny said "it's all sorted, I'm sure you will want to hear details etc, so if you come to ours after work we can sit and explain it all, Will, Stan, Cassie and Lilly it's my Georgetown house" she then gave everyone else the address and said to be there by six.

They all went back to work and chatted. After work, they went back to the house.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Authors note  
****hey **

**Chapter nine and eleven have part of a story in,**

**Which explains the Nickname Will Gives Jenny; It's more explained in Chapter eleven**

**It is called Screamer and is a one-shot by **

**Thank you for letting me use it**

**Please go read the Full story**

**I know the song I mentioned wasn't out when this is set but let's just pretend it was**

**Thank you to bee-327 for the reviews, ****and to anyone who followed and favourited**

**Thanks, Laura**

At the townhouse they walked in to see Naomi just coming out from the kitchen she saw Kelly and smiled and said: "Kelly you have grown a lot,"

Kelly smiled and gave her a hug and Jenny filled her in on the guests coming over,

Jenny said "we can all sit in the garden and we want you to join us"

Naomi said "I'll carry on and join you when everyone turns up"

with this, they left Naomi to finish in the kitchen knowing she would join them when she finished and went into the garden, and they started to just talk, Kelly and Jenny was in the kitchen when, Lilly, Will, Stan, Cassie Tom and his wife Leah and the rest of the team found them.

Leah said, "where's Jenny?"

Jethro said "her and Kelly are in the kitchen"

They then heard Jenny scream and shout "Kelly Ann Gibbs" and Kelly ran outside with Jenny chasing her

Kelly said "mom it was an accident" still trying to run from her,

Jenny caught up with her and poured water over her and said "so was this"

Kelly screamed "mom that's colder then the water you got soaked with"

Everyone was laughing and Leah said "still getting into trouble then Jenny,

Jenny turned and said "of course auntie Leah you wouldn't recognise me if I wasn't what are you doing here"

Leah Replied "when Tom, told me you had to tell Secnav about you two and what happened earlier I thought we would come over and see how you're doing"

Jenny just rolled her eyes and laughed and said "I'm Fine auntie Leah and telling Secnav wasn't too bad, would have helped if we didn't have to speak about every detail of both relationships, and at least Tom made sure it was in our files, which you would think Secnav would read properly

Tom piped up and said "hold on She gets Auntie Leah and all I get is Tom"

Jenny laughed and said "well I couldn't exactly call you Uncle Tom at work so it's stuck sorry",

Tom just laughed, they all sat down and Naomi came out,

Jenny introduced them all and said, "All of you know that this is my husband Jethro, and our daughter Kelly." She then started to introduce everyone else " for those at NCIS you know Tom apart from Ziva, but for those that are not, this is homeland security's Deputy Director Marrow, he was NCIS Director before me and is also a very old family friend, and his wife Leah, next to them is Dr Mallard, but call him Ducky, then there is Abby our forensic scientist, Then Tim, Tony and Ziva who are on Jethro's team, Will and Stan where on Jethro's team When I was an agent, and Cassie is another agent, then there is Lilly, who we worked together and we've been friends since I was stationed at the hospital, this is my housekeeper and long term family friend Naomi, and next to her is my father in law Jackson" she pointed to each person, during this.

Decker said, "Is that why you seemed to be able to get certain information of the Navy easier then screamer?"

Jenny just glared and Said, "Will I thought it was Stan with the death wish not you and yeh, most of them recognised me when I rung for information".

Lilly still laughing said, "why does he call you screamer then Jenny?"

Jenny glared at her and said "Thanks, Will and as I said to the others earlier, our relationship was only found out due to someone being in our apartment in Paris, and us not knowing" with this she shot Will a look and continued and said "we happened to be doing other things in the bedroom, and Will heard us the next morning I went into the kitchen to make coffee for us, I didn't see Will at the table and all he said was "morning screamer", and I ran back to the bedroom".

They all laughed and Decker said, "To be fair it was just you I heard and you're loud, and the next morning, she was in a long t-shirt and socks that I could see, so I had to tease her".

Jenny blushed even more and said, "I was wearing a bit more than that and that will teach you to come back earlier than agreed". She saw Lilly was still giggling and said "hey it's not as bad as you propositioning our old c/o while you were upside down on a fire escape,"

Lilly stopped laughing and said, "I thought we weren't mentioning that and you were upside down on the fire escape too, and it was your suggestion of a game that lead us to that".

Jenny said "I said we wouldn't mention it at the hospital and I didn't know Luke was going to ask that did I, and to be fair we both had too much to drink to try and lie"

Abby said, "Wait what game was it and why were you upside down on a fire escape?"

Jenny said "we had had a busy few weeks, and lost some staff so was all working overtime, we had the weekend off and us two, Luke, Dan and Emma decided to go out drinking and halfway through we were bored so I suggested playing never have I and after a few rounds it got silly and Luke said "never have hung upside down on a bar for more than 2 minutes" and considering me and Lilly both had done gymnastics we obviously had, we took a shot, he then dared us to prove it so, we went out and the nearest bar was part of the fire escape and half way through, our c/o at the time come out after a few minutes he said 'what the hell is going on here then', at this point we were both still hanging upside down, and Lilly says 'Were hanging off a pole, sir as part of a dare, why are you jealous, would you prefer for me to hang off you instead' he stood shocked and I apologised and said 'sorry Sir, she has had too much to drink and dragged her away'

They all Laughed and Lilly said, "well to be fair, it was your fault as you kept plying me with shots, I was so glad I didn't have to see him again as he had just retired, though I did see his wife who shot me a glare".

Everyone laughed, Jenny, noticing Kelly was shivering and said "Kelbels go get changed your cold"

Kelly said " ok mom and ran inside and upstairs, as she entered her room, she stopped shocked at how it looked screamed and ran downstairs and up to her parents saying " I love it, I love it thank you"

Jenny hugged her and said " take it you like your room then"

Kelly said "yes thank you, mom and dad, who did the pictures"

Jenny smirked and said "me, I'm glad you like them"

Kelly said "Thanks, mom, will you plait my hair please"

Jenny said " go on up I'll be up in a minute"

Kelly went back inside, and started signing which could be heard from outside,

Jenny turned to Jethro and said "I told you that would be her reaction" she then shouted up to Kelly's open window" pull your stomach muscles in Kelly"

Kelly looked outside and said "how do you know I'm not mom"

Jenny said "there is a difference in the note when you don't"

Kelly just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out before going back inside, Jenny laughed then went inside, when she was up in Kelly's room, while they were getting changed and she plaited both their hairs, upon Kelly's request Jenny sang Raised on A song by Clare Bowen.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Authors Note  
****Thank you to bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews,  
****and to anyone who followed and favourited  
****Laura**

Once they come back downstairs Jenny noticed they were all looking at her in shock apart from Jethro and Jackson, Tom, Leah and Naomi who were all smiling.

She said "what's wrong"

Lilly said "that was you, I didn't know you could sing, you're the phantom singer from the hospital"

Jenny blushed and said "yeh I can, you heard that, and well no one ever asked me you all assumed it wasn't "

Leah said, "Good to see you still sing Jenny".

Jenny laughed and said "yeh I do sometimes"

Will said "looking good Shep, haven't seen you in clothes like that since before Paris"

She laughed then sat down by Jethro and said: "well that's because you haven't been around much and hey LJ you remember us playing poker".

Everyone was confused until Jethro replied with "Jesus Red you haven't called me that for years, and which time, with Adam and Matt, with Ducky, or with Will and Stan?"

She smirked and said "with Adam and Matt" before he could reply Stan said, "wait I'm not allowed to call you Red but he is?"

Jenny laughed and said "Stan he is my husband so can call me what he wishes, within reason and he was the one that came up with it"

Jethro said, "Yes I do remember us and Adam and Matt playing poker, and it was only because we didn't know your name and your father was dragging you out of the room".

They both started Laughing and Lilly said "is this the time you were telling me about to do with the Marines on base, where your father was based",

Jenny just smirked and said "yes, when I was 16 my father who is army was based on camp with marines as well, he had decided I was too much trouble for Naomi, so I had to go to the base after school till he finished, about a week in I was wondering around the base, and walked into a room where three Marines were playing poker so I challenged them to a game, we had just finished and I said, 'Told you I would beat you' to two of them, and 'I don't know how you beat me' to the other, the one who beat me and he said 'these are Adam and Matt and I'm Leroy Jethro what's your name?' I had just said 'I think I will call you LJ then' and was about to say my name when my father stormed in and said 'you three can stay away from my daughter and you young lady can stay away from these marines' and started to pull me out the room as we were leaving I heard LJ shouting 'I will see you around then Red' and it stuck.

They laughed and Naomi said "you were no trouble though, it was all part of being a teenager senorita",

Jenny said "yeh I know Naomi but you know what my father was like",

Naomi replied, "yes he wasn't happy the second time he caught you playing poker with them, The time someone pointed you out kissing LJ on the base, the time he found out you were in Stillwater when you broke your arm or the time he caught you and LJ together in the house ".

Jenny laughed and said, "He was even worse when I got back in after walking out the house with LJ, and when he finally caught up with us".

She looked around and saw confused looks and said "the next day I was back playing poker with them and spending a lot of time with LJ he did know my name but called me Red instead and we started seeing each other, about three weeks after my father caught us playing poker, he caught us again but as he came into the room, I was kissing LJ, he was mad, then about two months later, I was talking to Jethro and was kissing him and someone had pointed me out to my father and said Isn't that your daughter sir, my father shouted 'Jennifer Nicole Shepard What the hell do you think you're doing get here now', me and Jethro laughed, I shouted 'kissing my boyfriend what does it look like' then I grabbed Jethro's hand and pulled him with me when I ran from my father"

everyone laughed and Jethro said "about three months after that her father was away with work for a week, I had spent the night as we wanted to spend my last day together before being deployed, in the morning we were curled up asleep in her bed, and her father had come home a day early, he knocked her door, and as normal, She shouted come in thinking it was Naomi, he comes in to see us both curled up together, and covered by the quilt, we were shocked and couldn't say anything and her dad shouts, 'both of you get up and get dressed, when you see him out Jennifer I want you to come into the study to speak to me'. We did get up and get dressed but instead of seeing me out, she came and spent the day with me, Till after I flew out,"

Jenny said "he was not impressed when I got back, and we ended up in an argument"

They all laughed and Tom said, "Your dad was ringing around everywhere to try to find where you were and said to me if we see you we had to take you straight home".

Jenny just smirked and Abby said, "wait you and Gibbs was together as teenagers?"

Jethro spoke and said "yeh we split after I was deployed as I was transferred to another base and we lost touch, but we got together a year before she joined NCIS",

Abby said, "you both got married did you get any photo's?"

They both smiled at each other and Jenny said "Kelly the album is on the shelf, in my study, it's the white album will you go get it please",

Kelly said "yes mom" and ran off,

Jethro realised that he had put it on her desk, with a present on top and stood up and said " hold on I'll be back in a minute" with this he went and helped Kelly get them, and the present, while Jenny was confused, they came back with Jethro holding both, he sat down next to Jenny and passed her both.

Jenny looked at the present and then at Jethro and said: "what's this?"

Jethro said, "Open it".

Jenny gave him a look and opened it to reveal a Locket and a letter, the locket was inscribed with 'my wife' on the front and on the back was 'I Love you forever and always', she opened it to reveal a picture of them on their wedding day in front of the Eiffel tower on one side and one of her and Jethro on the other from when they were younger, him in his uniform and her standing next to him'.

She then read the letter which said

'Dear Jen,

you may not remember but it is just over two months till the anniversary of the first time we met all them years ago, even though I only knew you as Red, I was falling in love with you from the first moment I met you,

When we lost touch it felt like a bit of my heart, was lost, but it came back when we met up again, I'm so glad I have you and that you are my beautiful wife and an amazing mother to our daughter.

I love you, you are my first and only Love,

Love Jethro.

When she finished reading she had tears, running down her face, she turned to Jethro and Kissed him, when they broke apart she whispered "thank you",

Jethro just smiled at her she turned to see everyone's face's with a mixture of shock and worry and said "don't worry these are Happy Tears"

Kelly said "what did he give you mom"

Jenny said "a locket which has a picture of us on our wedding day in front of the Eiffel tower and another picture of us from when we were first together, it was taken the day he was deployed, I was in a dress, he was in his uniform, and on the front of the locket it is inscribed 'my wife' and on the back ' I love you forever and always"

Everyone said "aww how sweet"

Lilly said "is today your wedding anniversary then Jenny"

Jethro said "no it's not, but it is just over two months until the anniversary of the day we first met and our anniversary and when I started falling in love with her"

Jenny smiled up to him and said: "I started falling in love with you then too, I love you" she then kissed him and curled into his side and said, " this is the wedding album" she passed it around for them all to look, while Jethro fastened her necklace around her neck.

Once they all had a look through the album Kelly said "Mom you looked Beautiful",

Jenny replied "thank you Kel come here" with this Kelly went to her Jenny who pulled her on her lap and hugged her, Jethro wrapped his arms around both of them and Jenny said, "I love you, Kelly, never forget that".

Jethro said "I love you Kel"

She smiled and said "I won't mom and I love you both two," then she climbed off her mother's lap and sat next to her granddad

Abby said "you look so happy, and on your wedding day,"

Jenny said, "I am happy Abby I Married a Man who I love and we have a wonderful daughter".

Naomi put the album away and went and got fresh drinks for everyone, and they all continued to talk about different things.

Then someone from behind them said "Hello Jenny bear".


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors note  
Trigger Warnings to Self Harm, Kidnapping  
****Mentions of self-harm in this chapter, the story is what happened to me, but it wasn't my parents who said that it was my supposed best friend and a teacher, when I pulled a cut open at school  
****Thanks To Bee-327 and Ds2010 for all the reviews  
****Laura**

Only Jenny, Jethro, Tom Leah and Naomi recognised the voice, Jenny and Jethro stood up and turned around; Jethro was holding her hand in support,

Jenny shook her head and said "no",

The voice said "yes",

Jenny said "no you're dead",

The voice said "It was faked I'm sorry Jenny bear I did that to protect you",

Jenny said "from what you taking that bribe or La Grenouille because he still came after me",

The voice replied, "I didn't take the bribe but he threatened you if I didn't take it, so I faked my death so he would leave you alone".

Jenny was angry now and shouted "well he didn't leave me alone less than six months after he came to the house, and we got into a fight" she then pulled up her sleeve and pointed to the longest scar on that wrist and said "this scar is from him, so don't tell me you did it to protect me" ,

Everyone else had seen her other scars and gasped, which caused a few tears that Jenny was trying to keep at bay to fall, this was her closely guarded secret that only, her father, Jethro and Naomi knew about. Jethro squeezed her hand to show her support.

The voice said "Jenny bear I'm sorry",

she shouted "for what Jasper, almost ruining my marriage and family because of you, when you "died" it was ruled suicide, I didn't believe it, how stupid was I, two years later I went into the reserves with the navy and trained and joined NCIS, and made a five-point plan so I could get into a place where I could look into your death to get you justice, I got married, while we were in Paris after finishing an operation, a week after, all I could hear was you saying " I need you to get Justice Jenny bear" so I left him and Kelly"

Jasper said, "what happened to Dad and I was trying to protect you, and your married, I'm sure being a politician he understands being based in different places, though I'm surprised you still working and who is Kelly".

While he was talking, Kelly was crying into her grandfather not sure what to think as she always thought her mother had to work away and didn't choose to.

Jenny said "you lost that right when you faked your death and almost ruined my marriage, and he isn't a politician, just because you wanted me to marry one, wouldn't mean I would, as no offence Uncle Tom but there have wondering hands and wondering eyes, and he does understand being based away as he was a marine, he also understands why, and I'm working because I want to, if I didn't I wouldn't be, and Kelly is our daughter," she then turned to Jethro and said " Jethro you remember my father Jasper Shepard, Jasper this is my husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs you may remember him as LJ the marine I was with when I was 16 and also playing poker with."

Jasper said "you married him, I thought you lost touch and I have a granddaughter",

Jenny said, " yes I did and we did but we met again at the hospital where I was working and got together soon after".

Jasper was shocked, and said, "when do I get to meet my granddaughter?"

Jenny said, "I want nothing to do with you and you are having nothing to do with our daughter" she then turned to look at Jethro.

As she turned he saw the cut on her neck and nastily said: "I see you're still cutting Jenny, what sort of example you are setting?"

she turned back to face him and laughed and said "seriously that's the best you have, no I'm not, this" she pointed to the cut on her neck "is from when I was kidnapped and held hostage earlier, I stopped cutting after I met Jethro, I only had two relapses, once when you 'died" and once after I left him, and don't pretend you care, the only reason you found out is you come home early one week and Naomi had me sitting on the counter, while she bandaged them up and all you said, was ' just leave her to it, Naomi, it's only for attention, she will stop when she isn't getting attention', I did stop but because I had someone who spoke to me and understood me and made me feel safe and comfortable enough to stop, both times I relapsed after, I would here Jethro's voice saying to me, 'don't cut baby stay strong even if it's just for me' and I did so just leave" by now she had tears streaming down her face, and turned into Jethro's comforting embrace.

Jasper tried to argue by saying "this is my house",

Naomi Interrupted and said "no it isn't, one of the first things I did after she found your body among dealing with everything else and looking after her was changing the deeds into Jenny's name after you died to protect her, so it is her house now go"

Jethro saw Jasper about to argue again so he said "she has said she wants you to leave so leave"

He went to try again but Naomi angrily said "no Jasper Go don't you think you've caused enough problems"

With this, he left, as Jenny was sobbing into Jethro's arms.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Authors note  
Trigger Warning -This chapter, Mentions Self-harm and Suicide attempts, most of the self-harm is my own personal experience, as is the suicide attempt, but mine was both self-harm and an overdose, sorry if it is triggering to anyone, also my family is really supportive of me unlike some ex-friends, who treated me like this, except they said I wish you had, when I said that I wish I had cut deep enough.  
Also, Paula Cassidy Doesn't Die in This  
****Due to my mom's dad dying on Sunday night this is late, i am hoping to continue posting from tomorrow, every other day as usual, but some may be late over the next week or two  
****Thanks to bee-327 and ds2010 for the reviews  
****Laura**

Jenny was still in Jethro's arms, he held her till she was ok, once she calmed down enough to speak, she whispered "Jethro I'm so sorry, now my leaving was for nothing, maybe I should just go, I know you both hate me now",

Jethro whispered "Jenny, it may have been for nothing but you are a great director, and no, you're not going anywhere, we don't hate you Kelly may be angry, I love you forever and always",

Jenny whispered " I need to speak to Kelly, and I love you to forever and always" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and separated herself from him, and said "sorry about that guy's, Kelly I'm sorry can we talk",

Kelly stood up and said "no you lied to me" and started going towards the house,

Jenny went after her; she had just grabbed Kelly's shoulder to try to talk to her.

Kelly turned around and shouted "get off me I hate you",

Jenny said "yeah well I hate myself as well" then said what she thought was quietly but everyone still heard "I should have cut deep enough",

Everyone gasped and Kelly said "what is that meant to mean and don't lie to me this time",

Jenny pulled up her sleeves pointed to two deep scars on each of her wrists and said "when I got to the hotel, I was already hating myself, and I checked in under a fake name, I had been in my room for about an hour, when I realised, you would be just greeting your father, and expecting me to be there, I knew he hated me and you would to, and I was down and that's when I cut, I was unconscious when I was found, had to stay in hospital for two weeks, but I was ok".

By the time she was finished, both had tears streaming down their faces, and Kelly said "I'm sorry mom, I don't hate you, I was just angry for being lied to, I love you",

Jenny pulled her into her arms and said: "I know sweetheart, I love you too, and I know but by the time, I came back, your dad had already told you I was working abroad, and we agreed, not to tell you any different".

They started walking back to the group, Jenny sat next to Jethro and Kelly sat in her lap cuddling her, Jethro wrapped his arm around both of them.

Tom said "so that's where you were when we couldn't get hold of you for two weeks, we couldn't get a trace of you either, you didn't check in that night, we knew you got off the plane, They checked any name we could think of in hospitals too, what name did you use?",

Jenny said "yeh sorry Tom, and I used Jethro's mom's name but with her maiden name, Sorry Jethro and Jackson but I didn't want anyone to find me",

Jethro squeezed her hand and Jackson said "you have nothing to apologise for, I'm just glad you're ok",

Jenny smiled and said, "I'm sorry about all this everyone, and I know you're all probably worried, after two of my secrets where revealed, but I promise I am fine now, so I think we should get back to telling stories about each other".

They all agreed and ducky said "I remember when Jenny had been working for the team about a year, and after a really long and hard case we ended at the bar for a few drinks, Will and Stan had decided on shots for some of them, so was quite drunk, they for some reason decided it would be fun to both pour a shot of vodka in Jenny's ears, Stan went first, then when she tilted her head to get it out, Will poured the other one in, when she managed to get the vodka out, they both were stood laughing, she was angry and her temper got the better off her and she punched them both, and managed to knock them both out",

Everyone burst into laughter and Will said "I didn't realise she could punch that hard",

Jenny smirked and said, "I was trained in Navy hand to hand contact and also Jethro trained me in marines hand to hand contact".

Ziva said "will you tell us now, what happened in London when Gibbs was arrested and you nearly was arrested",

Lilly said "wait you were nearly arrested come on spill",

Jenny rolled her eyes and said "Thanks, Ziva and yes I was but I'm not saying why",

Jethro said "you only weren't because you saw them coming and it was your fault",

Jenny said " how was it my fault and you still won't say what you were arrested for the first time",

Jethro said "you know why, and that one was your fault too",

Jenny glared and said "How and tell me why you were",

Jethro said "you remember Liam Roberts the MI5 agent we were working in, and he kept trying to get with you, the night before you had told him that you weren't interested and was with someone, well me and Ducky was in the bar, he asked where you were and I said back at the hotel room, he replied well give me her room number and I will keep her company, I told him that you said that you weren't interested and was with someone, and he said well you can't resist him forever whether you liked it or not, so I punched him and told him to stay away from you, just as the police walked in, so we were both arrested".

Jenny burst into laughter and said "ok the first time, maybe my fault, and that would be why when me and Ziva worked a joint op with MI5 when he found out it was me, he must have assumed it would be you as well and walked off and we ended up with someone else".

Ducky said "to be fair my dear, both times was your fault and the second time was just as much his as yours",

Lilly said "are you going to tell us the reason behind the second time",

Jenny said "no",

Lilly thought for a while and said "wait, remember when I was arrested and cautioned, was that the same reason",

Jenny went bright red and said "yes it was but keep your mouth shut",

Lilly laughed and said "and to think you had a major go at me for that",

Jenny said "yeh, yeh I know,

She then heard her door go to find Beth there and invited her in when they went outside she said "guys this is my friend from college Elizabeth Rutter but call her Beth or Skates

Tony said " why Skates"

Jenny laughed and said, "because when we were doing our Law degrees she was always running late to lessons, so we brought her a pair of skates hoping to get her to be on time but she ended up being even more late to classes."

Stan said "you studied law; I thought you were a nurse"

Jenny laughed and said "yes I did my first year and got halfway through and hated it so left, but stayed in touch with Beth although I have seen her in over ten years.

Lilly said, "Jenny, going back to earlier, I thought you believed your father to be dead when you broke your arm in Stillwater, so how did he find out you broke it there?"

Jenny said "He was, Naomi was on about the first time, back when I was a teen, he didn't know Naomi had allowed me to go with Jethro up to Stillwater for a four day weekend, so we said I was with my friend Ellen, who had gone up to New York visiting family and we had a water fight and I had slipped over, he found out when he had the insurance summary come through with it stating Geisinger Bloomsburg Hospital, which is about 20 miles from Stillwater"

Ziva said "so you've broken your arm twice in Stillwater, do we get to hear the stories of how"

Jenny sighed and said "Fine but it goes no further, that weekend was the first time I met Jackson, he made me stay in Jethro's old room, and was going to make Jethro stay in the room above the shop but changed it to the workshop he had at the back, thinking that he would hear if Jethro would try and sneak in and I wasn't likely to want to be out there, not realising I'm an army brat, so it wouldn't bother me, so we snuck out and Jethro, showed me around, we went up one of the hills in his truck and lay in the back looking up at the stars and talking until the early hours, and we fell asleep, when we woke up a few hours later Jethro said 'we better get back before dad wakes up and realises were gone, and I get the blame for corrupting you when it's the other way around' I replied ' well you did corrupt me, I wouldn't dream of sneaking out or being with a marine let alone being alone with one before you came along', we went back and forth a bit before he said 'Oh Really' and started to tickle me, I flipped us over, and went to get off him, not realising we were at the side of the truck bed, and went over the top and landed with my hand stretched out, breaking it, Jethro took me to the hospital, and we got back early enough to sneak in, we planned to hid it, as Jack had to be at the shop early, and Jethro was going to show me more of the town, which worked well until one of the neighbours who had been at the hospital, asked jack who I was and gave us away"

Everyone laughed and Jack said "yes that was a shock, finding out that not only had you snuck out but you snuck back in without me knowing, especially considering you couldn't come back in the way you went out"

Lilly said, "ha and I thought the second time was embarrassing"

Jenny Just said "it was only embarrassing because as adults, we should have known better than do what we did"

Tony and Stan both smirked but Jethro interrupted before either could say anything with "not what either of you are thinking, one of the areas I was going to show her was this old rocky steep hill that as teens we used to rock climb up, it wasn't the safest but we didn't care and it had some great views, so while I showed her then, we couldn't climb it, we had been back together about 5 months, and was up visiting Jackson, who took Kelly for the day and told us to spend the day together, and I Jokingly suggested we go climb it, as we couldn't one of the last time we were there, Jenny said why not, so we did and spent a while at the top, we were almost back down at the bottom, when part of it came away causing both of us to fall, we both ended up with cuts and bruises and Jen broke the same arm again"

They continued to tell stories when Beth's phone rang she answered with "Rutter", "no I am not telling you where my apartment is and I'm not there anyway" "what don't you get was over" " yes we are we split up over three months ago"

DiNozzo had an idea so went near her and said " hey babe do you want a drink" and winked at her, she replied with "yes please"

She then laughed and said "so because I've moved on, and we've been split over three months I'm a slut, get lost" with this she hung up, and said "Thanks, Tony",

Tony replied" your welcome did he get the message",

Beth said "yeh finally hopefully he will leave me alone now",

They then heard a voice say "I see I mean nothing to you then Tony"

Tony turned around shocked and said "Paula wait"

Paula turned around said "no I thought I meant as much to you as you did to me, obviously I was wrong, I was here to see my friends, but I'm just going to go"

Tony grabbed her arm and said "Paula Jayne Cassidy-DiNozzo, I love you and you mean the world to me and that wasn't what it looked like, she has an ex who wouldn't get the message I was trying to help, as I don't want it to go as far as it did with you"

Everyone gasped, shocked at the fact Tony was married, while Paula said "I'm sorry Tony for that and for our last argument I love you" with this she kissed him passionately, they then went and sat with the group,

Tony said "guys this is my wife of 20 years, Paula"

Paula said " hey Jenny, ZivaLeigh"

Ziva said "this is your husband, you told us about but not his name"

Paula laughed and said " yes but Jenny knew, and I knew hers, you gone out to get more drink, and we both agreed to tell each other who are husbands were, you wouldn't tell us yours so we didn't tell you ours, and before you ask Tony, these two are the ones who trained me and they were who I was in Cairo with"

Paula said "I forgot about that, we were totally wrecked that night, I still don't know how we managed to perform the next morning, and Paula, this is my husband Jethro and our daughter Kelly"

Paula said "nice to meet you, Hello Again Jethro, and hey zivaleigh, will you finally tell us your husband's name, or do we have to get it out of you"

Ziva said "you could always try but I doubt you would, but I suppose it's going to come out soon" she then walked up to Tim and Kissed him and said "this is my husband Tim, but you both already know him though Paula slightly more I believe"

Paula said "yeh I do, how did that happen and why so quiet on it"

Tim smirked and said, "well you know when a man and women meet and like each other they may decide to start dating, with tony as your husband you should know that and had to keep you all guessing didn't we."

Tom said " you certainly did that, when did you both get married as it's not in your file"

Tim said "that's because we couldn't risk it getting back to Mossad or the Admiral, all though we decided not to hide it anymore, and in 98"

Jenny just laughed and said "Ziva your father is going to be so pissed when he finds out"

Ziva said "ah well, that doesn't bother me anymore, he can go to hell for all I care and so will the admiral, it's actually a bet between us over who will cause the most problems"

Tony said "Why and how did you to even meet anyway and what about you and Abby dating probie"

Tim and Abby both laughed with Abby saying "we never did you just made assumptions and we never corrected you, and Tim, I thought you said the only person you would consider marrying was Adinah"

Tim Laughed and said "I did and I did end up marrying her, Paula called her zivaleigh which is her first name but Adinah is her middle name, and we met originally when we were both 12, The admiral was transferred to a base in Tel-Aviv, My mom Sarah and I went with him, there we met Ziva and "

Tim paused before finishing so Ziva turned to Tim and said "it's ok you can say it" before turning to the rest and finishing "And my sister Tali, We are the same age as was Tali and Sarah who were Four, They got on great straight away us not so much, but as I ended up watching Tali a lot, and Tim the same with Sarah, we grudgingly had to Put up with each other, which turned to friendship then a year later we started dating, behind our parents back while we knew that our mothers wouldn't care, we didn't want them to lie to our Fathers, as they hated the idea of us being friends let alone anything more.

Tim Continued with "we were together until the summer before I turned 16 when he was transferred back to the states, we made promises to each other, but lost touch, I was in Italy with Sarah and our Grandmother in April of 98, when we bumped into Ziva and Tali, we spent the rest of the time together, as Tali and Sarah recognised each other straight away and at the end of the first week, we went to sneak off and get married, they found out about it and insisted they be there and promised they wouldn't tell anyone, which they haven't, and I was extremely shocked when Ziva turned up at NCIS, and before you ask no I didn't know who Ari was.

Jenny said "so you're the Farri Tali used to talk about when we couldn't be overheard by anyone other the Ziva or Rivka could hear"

Tim laughed "Yep she was six and her and Sarah overheard Ziva calling me Farragut, as we had decided to use middle names to try and limit suspicion, both couldn't say it so Tali said when we're talking about you I'm just going to call you Farri then, and it stuck"

Tony said "wait so the only people not married bar Kelly are Will, Abby and Stan, Lilly and Beth"

Jenny Smirked and Said "Lilly is, and don't deny it your wearing your rings around your neck"

Lilly said "How did you know that is what's on my necklace"

Jenny laughed and said "you let your dog tags hang out but always make sure the chain never hangs out, and I've seen the shape of the rings usually two but occasionally three, and if they were anything but your wedding and engagement ring and I'm assuming occasionally his you wouldn't hide them as much, also I've been doing the same, though I don't need to hide it now with the ring Jethro gave me when we were teens, but I'm sure you will say when you're ready"

Lilly rolled her eyes and said "was hoping no one realised that"

Stan said "no I am, but that's for another time"

Abby said "I am too, I married last year, in a quick ceremony, he is currently 6 months into a 9-month tour, and he's a staff sergeant in the air force"

Jenny just smirked and said "I suppose today is the day for secrets to come out then"

By 9.30 they all decided to go home, due to having work in the morning.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note  
****Hi Guys  
Trigger warning - for mentions of suicide attempts and self-harm  
Thanks to Bee-327 and DS2010 for reviewing every chapter  
Laura**

Jenny and Jethro's bedroom

Jenny was lay curled up in Jethro's arms, he could tell that she was upset that two of her biggest secrets had been revealed, he ran his hand up and down her arm, and said "Jen, sweetheart I know you're not happy about everyone knowing about your self-harm and suicide attempt, but I promise you no one will think any less of you, especially the ones that really matter",

She curled into him more and said: "I know, but what if he is right, what sort of example am I setting Kelly?"

Jethro held her tighter and said, "He isn't right, you are and have shown her that no matter what happens, there is a way out and you had the strength and courage to fight these battles, this was why I painted the ceiling like I did to remind you of your worth and the quote".

Jenny was feeling a bit better and said "Thank you, I love you, Secnav has said it's up to us how we reveal our marriage how would you like to do it",

Jethro replied "I love you too and the president's ball is next weekend, how about we reveal it at the end of it",

Jenny thought for a few minutes and said " yes I think that will work, I will tell Secnav Monday, we need to get Kelly's stuff soon as she goes back to school Tuesday",

Jethro said "we can get it tomorrow and spend the day as a family, but we need to sleep first, so relax and sleep, as you need it goodnight, I love you",

Jenny replied, "goodnight I love you too".

They all slept in till around 08:30, where they all went down for breakfast, Naomi was in the kitchen, cooking her spotted Jenny and said: "Jenny I am sorry about last night, how are you feeling today?"

Jenny smiled and said "it wasn't your fault and I'm ok, thank you, Naomi"

Naomi smiled at her and started serving up, they all eat quietly, when they were finished,

Jenny said "we are taking Kelly to get her school stuff and spending the day together Jack feel free to come and go as you please"

They all went to get washed and dressed for the day in the car to the shopping centre, Jenny and Kelly sat in the back,

Jenny said "Kel I really am sorry for not being around and leaving you both, it's one of my biggest regrets even more so now it was for nothing, but I didn't want you both getting hurt"

Kelly said "it's ok mom, you did what you needed to do there is nothing to be sorry about, I am just glad you're here now"

Jethro said " you and me both Kelly"

Jenny replied "and me"

They spent the next two hours getting all Kelly needed for school, they then decided to go to cheapskate bay beach for the afternoon and spent the afternoon there, just enjoying being together as a family, they arrived home late that night, Jethro carried Kelly up to bed and Jenny changed her and they both tucked her in as she was already asleep, they both went to bed themselves.

Sunday they spent the whole day with Naomi and Jackson when Jenny turned to Naomi and said "I know I was a pain when I was younger but I want to thank you for being there for me then and now, you have been like a mom to me and I can't thank you enough"

Naomi had tears in her eyes and said "Jenny you weren't a pain and I will always be there for you, as I see you as a daughter, as I have always looked after you, thank you"

They both shared a hug, and they all spent the evening together.

Monday morning they all got up, Jenny and Jethro had work, they just needed to decide what to do with Kelly when Jackson said "how about I have her and spend, the day with her before I go back"

Jenny said "are you sure Jack"

Jackson replied "Kelly is my granddaughter,

Jenny and Jethro left for work, when they got closer to the navy yard, Jethro could tell Jenny was getting nervous, he held her hand in support she smiled at him, when they got there Jenny said "will you come down and see Ducky with me, he is the one I think I need to speak to first"

Jethro replied with "of course",

With this they went down to the autopsy, when they got there Ducky was doing paperwork, hearing the doors open he looked up and said "Jethro, Jennifer good morning and to what do I owe the pleasure"

Jenny replied "I think I need to explain everything to you"

Ducky went to protest but Jenny said "please Ducky, I see you like a father I need to explain everything" when he nodded, she explained it all she had tear's down her face and Jethro pulled her into his arms.

Ducky said "my dear, I see you Like a daughter as well and you like a son Jethro, and I'm sorry you had to deal with this if you ever need to talk you are always welcome down here"

Jenny replied "thanks, Ducky"

they both went up to her office, where she rang, Tom and Leah's, house phone, to find Tom was still at home so she asked to be put on speaker, and she explained everything, they said if she needed them she would be there, she then asked Cynthia to see if Secnav was free for a video conference in Five minutes, Cynthia checked and confirmed and told her, Jenny and Jethro went into MTAC.

Danielle an MTAC technician said "Secnav is waiting for you, ma'am"

Jenny replied "put him through and then could you all take a five-minute break please"

The technician put him through and they all left, Secnav Said "Jennifer, Jethro what can I do for you both"

Jenny said "Sir we have both talked and decided, we would tell people at the end of the president's ball on Friday, is that ok?

SECNAV replied, "that is fine, as long as it is done as professionally as possible, is this all?"

They both replied "of course sir" and Jenny continued with "yes sir".

they then cut the signal, and came out of MTAC, just to see the Technicians just coming up the stairs, Jenny told them they could go back to work, Jethro walked her to her office and said "if you need anything call me, I love you forever and always"

Jenny replied "I love you forever and always" and gave him a kiss.

When he left the office, he saw his team and Abby talking with Will, Stan, Cassie and Paula, none of them noticed him so he stayed around the corner listening for a few minutes,

they all went back to work as well as talking, at 12:00 hours he sent them all to lunch he then went up to take Jenny to lunch, when they were walking across the catwalk she spotted them, team, had gone.

Jenny said, "where's the team?"

Jethro replied "they've gone for lunch, and taken Will, Cassie, Stan and Paula with them"

Jenny said "ah good, although Cassie and Will seem to be getting on very well"

Jethro said "yeh they do, come on we are going to lunch my treat"

Jenny said "thank you" and hugged him and then leaned into his arm that was wrapped around her and they both went to lunch.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Authors Note  
****Hi Guys  
****Firstly another reminder that Shannon isn't like she was in the show,  
****Also trigger warning for car accident aftermath and injuries, nightmare and flashback mentions.  
****Thanks to Bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews, if anyone else has comments feel free to review or message me  
****Laura**

In the Bullpen  
Jethro, Jenny, The team and Abby and Ducky, as well as Will, Cassie, Paula and Stan, were all talking after they came back from lunch

Jenny said "hey Paula, you been keeping up with your hand to hand training"

Paula said "of course, I can take you down"

Jenny smirked and said "confident much, but can you take Ziva down"

Paula said "of course and I'll prove it"

With this, they all headed down to the gym; once Paula and Ziva had changed they started sparing after a few minutes Paula got Ziva down,

Paula said "see told you"

Jenny and Ziva laughed and both said "we trained her too well"

Paula said, "It helps that you two are two of the best."

Tony said "so I have you both to blame for my broken nose both times"

Paula said "no you have them to blame for the second time, the first time was a frying pan and you deserved it both times"

Tony said "can't argue with that as to be fair I did"

Everyone laughed and went back to the bullpen, where Paula and Ziva meet them once they showered and changed

Jenny said "Hey Stan, will you tell us who your wife is yet"

Stan said "yeh red she's on her way we both agreed to tell everyone"

Just then the elevator doors opened and Lilly came out Stan walked up to her and kissed her passionately,

Jenny spat out her coffee and said "wait, you too are married"

Lilly said "yes sorry Jenny that I didn't tell you but do you remember when you were in FLETC and I was raving about the fit guy I was treating, that was Stan we got married twelve weeks later,

Jenny burst out in laughter and said "I always thought you two would be good together, every time I tried to set you up, either you had a boyfriend or he had a girlfriend,"

Stan said "we would both laugh about that as when she came to see me one day at work, she bumped into you and pretending she was visiting you, we then figured it out it was you"

Jenny said "I did think it was suspicious, as we hadn't planned to meet up"

Lilly said "Jenny how do you think our C/O is going to take it me asking for time off and not relisting"

Jenny said "not good and you're not relisting why"

Lilly said "well I can't especially since I won't be able to be deployed for the next year"

Jenny said "for the next year, the only reason you can't is if" she then stopped in shock and then smiled and said "your pregnant aren't you"

Lilly smirked and said "took your time, I expected you to figure it out yesterday what we've me not drinking"

Jenny laughed and said "congratulations and I thought you had work in the morning and she is defiantly going to hate it when you tell her, tell her I said no"

Lilly said "she won't ask you will she? And you won't go back to the hospital then?"

Jenny said "yes she will and no especially after what we saw and dealt with before I put my notice in.

Stan said "what happened"

Jenny said "Jethro are you ok with this"

Jethro said "its fine Jen"

Jenny said "one of the last patients I had before I fully decided to change jobs, was Kelly's crash, she was three and had broken both Legs and left arm, dislocated her left shoulder and knee, had cuts everywhere and was petrified and screaming and wouldn't let anyone near her, it took me two hours to get close to her, another 30 minutes to be able to start treating her, she would not let no one else near her, we had to do surgery to reset her right leg, she had over 100 stitches, Jethro was deployed, her mother was an alcoholic and Kelly was meant to be with her maternal grandmother, but when she wouldn't give Kelly to Shannon, she attacked her causing her to die, at the time she was drunk, she frightened Kelly into going with her with threats, and then drove drunk and crashed, Jethro's c/o was told Kelly was dead by a stupid nurse, so he got himself blown up he was unconscious for 19 days, once Kelly was discharged she stayed with me as we couldn't find any family, as we couldn't get hold of Jackson, when Jethro got home she was doing a lot better and not having as many nightmares or flashbacks but seemed to do better, after that, I left and decided to Join NCIS.

By the time she had tears streaming down her face, Jethro pulled her into a hug

Lilly said "I forgot how hard that was on you"

Jenny sighed and said "yeh I'm just glad she's turned into a beautiful, healthy and happy girl"

Jethro said "most of that is down to you"

Jenny said "no it's not it's both of us"

Jethro wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered "most of it was you" Jenny turned to face him and kissed him

Lilly smirked and said " I remember coming to your house about three weeks after he was home and Naomi let me in and you were both kissing in your study, I was pretty shocked as I only thought you knew each other for three weeks, but I suppose it brought you back together again"

Jenny laughed and said "I was more surprised Naomi let you in, and I'm pretty sure with the way Jethro gets injured, i would have seen him sooner or later"

She then turned to Cassie and said "can I have a word with you in my office"

Cassie said "yes" then followed her to her office,

Jenny said "I have funding to put together a second MCRT and wondering if you want to be team leader"

Cassie smiled and said "yes, who are you thinking the team,"

Jenny said "I'm thinking Stan and Will and possibly Paula, also thinking Will for the senior field agent

Cassie said "great let me know when you've spoken to them"

Jenny said "can you send Will and Stan up"

Cassie said "yes" and went downstairs and said "Will, Stan, Director wants you in her office,"

They both went on up and went in, and Will said "you wanted to see us director"

Jenny said " yes, but its Jenny, I'm setting up a second MCRT, Cassie is going to be team leader, would you to both Like to be on the team"

Stan said "yes as I want to be here rather than afloat when the baby is born",

Will said "sure it would be nice to be back here.

Jenny said, "Do either of you object to me Making Will senior field agent?"

Stan said "no, as I don't have to worry so much when the baby is due"

Will said "no Jenny"

Jenny said "ok don't mention anything till I come down can you ask Paula to come up"

When they went down Will said "Paula Jenny wants you in her office"

Paula went up and Tony said "what's wrong"

Will said "got to wait for Jenny to come down, but it's nothing bad"

Paula went into Jenny's office and said "hey Jenny"

Jenny said "I'm creating a second MCRT, with Cassie as Team lead, Will as the senior field agent and Stan as a team member, do you want to be the fourth member"

Paula smiled and said "really, you think I'm ready for that then yes"

Jenny said, "yes you are, come on let's go tell everyone".

They both went down and Jenny said "I have been given enough funding to create a second MCRT, to help with your caseload SecNav wanted me to have them chosen by the end of the day, Cassie is the team leader, Will is the SFA, and Stan and Paula will be the two other members you will start on Monday at 09:00, Cassie I want you here tomorrow at 09:00"

Everyone smiled and congratulated them

Jenny said " you can all go, Jethro, I'm just going to ring SecNav and then I'll be down in a few minutes"

With this she went upstairs and rang SecNav who agreed with her choice, she then told Cynthia to go home and came down to Jethro and they both left together.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Authors Note  
****Hey guys  
****Trigger warnings of – panic attacks, flashbacks, mentions of a car crash  
****Thanks to Bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews and for everyone who reads this, follows or favourites it  
****Laura**

The rest of the week and the following week went ok, the second MCRT was settling in with no problems, Jenny and Jethro was just about ready to leave for the presidents ball, Jethro was downstairs waiting with Kelly and Naomi, when she came out and started to come down the stairs, they were all shocked at how beautiful she looked, she was wearing a dark Emerald green floor-length dress with beading on the front, with Matching heels and wrap.

When she got to the bottom Jethro said "wow you look amazing"

Jenny smiled and said " you don't look bad yourself" and then kissed him.

Kelly said "you look, beautiful mom"

Naomi said "I agree with Kelly senorita"

Jenny gave Naomi and Kelly a hug and whispered "thank you"

Both Jenny and Jethro said goodbye and climbed into Jenny's town car, they sat talking when they were pulling up outside Jethro said "are you ready for this?"

Jenny said "no"

Jethro hugged her and said "it will be fine and remember I will be there with you"

they both climbed out and walked arm in arm, into the ballroom, they started talking to a few people, before the president and the first lady arrived, after this they both, started talking to a few other people they knew till the food was brought out, once the food was brought out, they had a few speeches, and then the dance's started, Jenny talked with a few other people, she then had a few dances with other agency directors, with the president,

And then Secnav who said, "Are you ready to tell everyone, once the dancing is finished?"

Jenny said, "as long as Jethro is with me then I am, and he has already said he will be with me".

After they finished dancing she went and started talking to a few people as was Jethro.

When the last dance came on the both recognised the song as their song, and excused themselves from who they were speaking to and met in the middle of the dance floor, Jethro took her his arms and they both started dancing and softly sang it to each other,

"Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

Ain't nothing better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missing

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight  
You're still the one

You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby"

When the song finished Jenny whispered "You're still the one, I love you"

Jethro whispered "You're still the one, I love you too"

He then lent down and kissed her, everyone was watching was shocked; when they broke apart they looked and saw everyone staring at them in shock,

Secnav came towards them and said to everyone "Director Shepard has something; she was going to tell you all at the end but decided to do it this way"

Jenny smirked and said "A few weeks ago, when I was kidnapped a lot of people at NCIS, found out about my husband and our daughter, this leading to finding out that all though it was in our files and both the previous SecNav and Director of NCIS both knew, that the current SecNav didn't know, after speaking with my husband, we agreed with SecNav to tell everyone at the end of the ball, we weren't expecting our wedding song to be played, when it was we both danced, to it as you saw and our relationship was revealed, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my husband and we've been married six years, but have been together for five years before that, this time".

Jethro squeezed her hand in support after she was finishing and Jenny just smiled up at him,

The president said, "I understand what you mean, with your wedding song, you both want to dance to it when you hear it, myself and my wife are the same, and what do you mean this time?"

Jenny said " sir, that is exactly what it has always been like, and we were together as teenagers until he was deployed and we lost touch all though my father didn't like it"

The president laughed and said "protective father?"

Jenny said "no sir, it was because Jasper was army, and Jethro was a marine, didn't help the first time they meet, I was 16 and playing poker with him and two other marines"

This set everyone laughing and the president said "well that would do it, especially since he was army and you went with a marine"

Jenny said "he wasn't impressed when I joined the navy either, he Ranted about it saying if I was going to join a service it should have been the army"

Everyone laughed at this she looked at Jethro and both had a silent conversation with the eyes,

The president noticed this and said "I've never seen a couple so in synch they could have a conversation without speaking"

Jenny smiled and said "Thank you, sir, we are both hoping, our daughter Kelly isn't causing too much trouble"

Her phone started ringing, she said "excuse me sir" and upon noticing it was a withheld number she answered with "Jennifer Gibbs"

Naomi said "Jenny, I'm so sorry"

She then said, "Naomi calm down what's going on?"

Naomi said " Kelly was upstairs, I called her down for ice cream, Kelly slipped down there stairs, went into the cupboard at the bottom of the stairs and a vase fell, Kelly has hurt her shoulder and cut her hand open, Kelly is freaking out as the Dr won't get Lilly, to treat her and says she will have to put up with him"

She replied "pass me to the doctor, and keep speaking calmly to Kelly"

With this Jennifer handed the phone to the doctor who answered with "Petty officer Jones"

Jenny replied "Petty officer Jones, why exactly are you refusing to get my daughter, Captain Edwards as requested?"

He replied with "because she doesn't treat patients, so she will just have to grow up and put up with me"

Jenny now getting annoyed said "Petty officer Jones, I am currently Director Jennifer Gibbs of NCIS, and formerly Lieutenant Gibbs previously Shepard, so whichever way you look at it I'm am superior to you, there is now only one person at the hospital that she will let treat her, and that is Captain Edwards, so I suggest you do as my daughter says and get her, do you understand?"

He said "yes ma'am" and passed the phone to Naomi

Naomi said "Jenny it isn't working"

Jenny said "put me on speakerphone"

With this Naomi did, Jenny could hear how distressed Kelly was and realised her panic attack had turned into a flashback of the crash she had,

Jenny said "Kelly sweetheart it's Nurse Jenny, I'm not trying to hurt you, and we are getting hold of your daddy to get him home"

Upon hearing her voice Kelly started coming out the flashback when she fully came out she gasped and said "mom"

Jenny sighed in relief and said " hey kelbel's, you're ok you still need to take deep breathes to calm down, Lilly is coming down to treat you it will be ok I promise"

Kelly then said "mom I'm sorry I broke your vase"

Jenny laughed and said "Kelly it's fine, just worry about you,"

Kelly said "are you mad? That I was running in the house"

Jenny said "seriously, pretty sure I was doing the same thing the other day"

And upon hearing Lilly and Naomi finished talking said "hey Lilly, Naomi filled you in"

Lilly "She has I'm just going to check her hand and shoulder now" after checking her she said " her hand just needs a few small stitches and her shoulder is bruised, If Kelly is ok with it I can do the stitches now for you and apply a sling to rest her shoulder "

Jenny said, "Could you please?"

Lilly said "ok, I'll give her some pain medication and antibiotics, and make sure er follow up appointment and her prescription is ready by the time you get her"

Jenny said "thanks, Lilly, We will be there soon, just got to finish up her bye"

With this, she turned to Jethro and said "Kelly is fine just a cut hand and a bruised shoulder, she did have a panic attack that caused a flashback as the idiot wouldn't get Lilly for her, but she's fine"

Jethro said "She lives up to the nickname clumsy then and how did she do that"

Jenny said "yes, Naomi called her down for ice-cream, She was running and slipped down the stairs and landed against the cupboard at the bottom, she also thought I'd be mad at her for running in the house"

Jethro laughed and said "you can't be mad when you were doing the same a few days ago"

Jenny smirked and said "exactly"

She then turned around and said "sorry about that sir, my daughter will only allow two people to treat her, with no problems she did manage a third but that was a no-choice thing, as she was in Stillwater, I was in Europe and Lilly was away, someone decided that he would treat her even after they asked for Lilly which caused a panic attack and then a flashback"

The president said "No that's fine, it is amazing how you can transition from professional to a caring wife and mother and back within a few seconds"

She smiled and said "thank you, sir, I'm sorry but we need to go"

The president said "that's fine I hope she is better soon and congratulations"

Tom said "send mine and Leah's love to her,"

Jenny said "I will"

With this they both left and got into Jenny's town car and headed to the hospital, when they got there they asked at the desk for Kelly and went up to her room and hugged her, got her discharged then went home and went straight up to bed.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
Thanks for reading and Thanks to Bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews  
Laura**

The next morning, Jenny woke up with Jethro's arms wrapped around her, and he was smiling down at her, and said "morning Beautiful"

Jenny said "morning, I feel happy now we have told everyone about our relationship and don't have to be worried about what everyone will think"

Jethro said "I'm glad, you're not worried anymore, why don't you go wake Kelly up and help her get ready and then have a shower, while I have a shower and start breakfast"

Jenny said "ok, I love you" and kissed him

Jethro kissed her back and said "I love you too"

With this they both got up, Jethro has his shower before starting breakfast, while Jenny got Kelly up and helped her get ready before having a shower herself and meeting them in the kitchen for breakfast of pancakes.

When they finished Jenny said "Kelly you need to get ready as you're coming into work with us"

Kelly said "ok mom"

Everyone went to get ready to leave, Kelly was the first ready, next was Jenny and Jethro, with this they left to go the NCIS.

Arriving at NCIS, they entered and walked to the lifts to take them to the bullpen, hearing people talking made Jenny worried, upon entering the lift Jethro squeezed her hand, they exited and walked to where the team was,

Ziva looked up and spotted Kelly's new Injury and said: "what happened?"

McGee and Tony looked up at this, Jenny said "Kelly slipped on the stairs and cut her hand, and bruised her shoulder,"

McGee said "that must hurt"

Kelly nodded and Tony said "Deputy Director Morrow is waiting in your office for all of you"

With this, they went up and to her office and entered to find Tom sat at the conference table

Jenny said "hi Uncle Tom is everything ok"

Tom said, "Yes just thought I would pop in and see how Kelly is today?"

Jenny said "Kelly is in some pain but the painkillers are helping,"

Tom said "That's good, is there somewhere Kelly can go so we can talk about last night"

Jenny said "yes, Kelly can you wait outside with Cynthia please"

Kelly said "Yes mom"

Once Kelly was outside Tom said "the talk from last is good, although it was not how they expected the announcement to be made, they had no problems with it, as it was still graceful, there was also a bit of shock on the navy side and talk of trying to get you back into the navy, I have said I doubt you would go for it though"

Jenny laughed and said "it wasn't how we planned to do it, and no I won't go back I'm happy here thanks, Uncle Tom"

Tom said "I don't think I'm meant to tell you though so don't say anything and I better be going"

Jenny said "thanks, Uncle Tom, we will see you down to the bullpen"

With this, they went out of the office and told Kelly what was happening and then walked down to the bullpen and saw Tom out.

Just as Jethro got to his desk his phone rang informing them off a case of a dead sailor at Rock Creek Park

Jethro said "gears up dead sailor, at Rock Creek Park, Ziva fill up the van you driving, McGee informs Ducky and Palmer, and I'll meet you there.

With this, they all went to the crime scene upon arriving,

Jethro said "Tony pictures, Ziva sketch the area, McGee bag and tag"

He then went over and talked to the person who found the body, and then to ducky,

And said "any idea of what happened or tod duck"

Ducky said "he died at about half three this morning, and it appears to be a mixture of blunt force trauma, and bleeding to death, although I can't see what made the cuts"

Jethro said "Thanks, duck"

Once they had finished collecting the evidence they went back to the navy yard to work on any evidence they had,

Jethro said "Ziva background, Tony phone records McGee bank records I'll be up informing the director of the new case"

With this they all went and did what they needed to do, he went up to inform Jenny about the case when he entered her office,

She put her finger up to her mouth and said "shh" and then pointed to Kelly asleep on the sofa,

Jethro said "is she ok"

Jenny said "yes the pain medication causes drowsiness so she's sleeping it off"

he then informed her about the case and then went and got on with the case, they eventually found that the blunt force trauma was from where he hit his head on a table when he was being stabbed, and that the weapon was a fire poker, and it was because the killer was jealous that he was with her friend and not her, but the time they got the case finished it was 21:30, Jenny and Kelly had already gone home, and he wanted to get back to them,

So said "You can go home guys, be back 09:00 Monday"

With this, they all went home glad to have the next day off,


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
****Triggers warnings – Nightmares, mentions of a car crash and flashbacks, Abandonment, Alcoholism  
****Thanks for reading and to Bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews  
****Laura**

When Jethro got home it was 22:00 the house was silent, he wondered where Jenny was, knowing Kelly would be in bed, he got his answer when he walked into the living room to see Kelly and Jenny curled up together both asleep and the film they were watching had finished, he went upstairs and pulled down both the quilt on his bed and on Kelly's and went back downstairs, finished locking up and turned the TV off and gently picked Kelly up off Jenny without either of them stirring, he put Kelly to bed, removed her sling and tucked her in, he then went and picked Jenny up and put her into bed he then got changed and got into bed, Jenny had woken up slightly.

And said "hey what time is it"

Jethro said "hey, it's 22:00 you and Kelly fell asleep on the sofa, I carried you both up to bed"

Jenny said "mm ok, did you remove her sling and how did the case go,"

Jethro said "yes and all sorted, reports will be on your desk Monday, and how is she"

Jenny said "she has a temperature which is expected and still in pain, I'm hoping the painkillers will kick in within the next few days"

Jethro said "she will be ok, now go to sleep I love you"

Jenny said "I love you too" before both of them then fell asleep.

They all slept until they were woken up by Kelly screaming, they both got up and ran into her room, to see her in the middle of a nightmare, the both sat either side of her Jethro was rubbing her back while Jenny spoke softly to her after a few minutes she settled down, they stayed there a few minutes, before leaving her and went back to their bed

Jenny said, "I expected that to happen last night, she was having a nightmare about the crash, the same ones she had when she first came home from the hospital."

Jethro said "we will speak to her in the morning I know you're worried but we will sort it"

Jenny said "I know you don't like them but she may need to speak to a psychiatrist"

Jethro said "If that is what she needs then it doesn't matter whether I like them or not"

Jethro then noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her close and held her and said "hey she will be fine"

Jenny said "I know I just hate seeing her like that"

Jethro said "I know, I do too, come on let's go back to sleep" with this he pulled her to lay down with him and held her close, while rubbing her back she fell asleep a few moments later, and Jethro followed shortly after.

The next morning Jethro woke up before Jenny he checked on Kelly to see her fast asleep as well, he went downstairs and cooked them their favourite breakfast of pancakes, Jenny's with Strawberry sauce and Kelly's with Blackcurrant sauce.

Jethro went upstairs and woke Kelly up first when he entered his room he saw Jenny just waking up and said "morning breakfast is downstairs when you're ready"

Jenny replied "morning and thank you will be down in a minute"

With this he went downstairs and made him and Jenny a coffee and some orange juice for Kelly, they talked over breakfast once they finished,

Jethro said "Kelly we want to talk with you, come sit in the living room please"

Kelly said "ok"

Jenny said "we just want to know if everything is ok, you had a nightmare last night, and it seems to be one of the ones you had just after the crash"

Kelly said "The flashback brought everything back and with not feeling too well and in pain, I think it all got too much for me"

Jenny said "we expected it Friday night, if you need to talk please talk to us, or if you don't feel you can talk to us or one of the team, we can arrange for you to speak to someone"

Kelly was now crying so Jenny pulled her into her arms and Jethro wrapped his arms around both and said "hey it's ok darling"

Kelly cried out "Why did she have to do it for, and why couldn't she love me, is there something wrong with me am I not good enough to be loved"

Jenny said " hey look at me" when Kelly looked at her she continued " there is nothing wrong with you and you are good enough to be loved, I and your dad love you, so does grandpa Jack, uncle Tom and Auntie Leah and Naomi"

Jethro said "as your mom said there is nothing wrong with you and never say that you are not good enough to be loved, because you are, and Shannon had some problems, and drinking didn't help that, I don't know why she did it but I do know she loved you"

Kelly said "no she didn't she said she hated me and never wanted me and the only reason she took me was to get back at Grandma Jane for something"

Jenny said, "That may have been the drink talking sweetheart but what I do know is that we all love you so much and none of us hates you, ok?"

Kelly said "I love you too mom and dad"

Both Jenny and Jethro held her tighter and said "we love you too sweetheart"

They stayed there for a while and when Jenny looked down, she noticed Kelly was asleep again and whispered to Jethro "Jethro Kelly's asleep do you want to move her or keep her here"

Jethro whispered back "keep her here with us, might make her feel safer,"

Jenny smiled and said "ok, do you want to check her temperature and get her pain medication ready for when she wakes up

Jethro said "ok" and went and got the thermometer and her pain medication and came back in checked Kelly's temperature and sat down and wrapped his arms around both of them

Jenny said "how is she"

Jethro said "a bit better, still has a temperature but it's coming down"

Jenny smiled and said "I'm glad she's a bit better"

Jethro said "I've wanted to ask you, for all intents and purposes you are Kelly's mother you have been since we got together, but do you want to make it official and adopt Kelly"

Jenny said "of course I would, why though"

Jethro said "it's just if anything happens to me, she can stay with you then without any issues"

Jenny said "ok, we need to make sure Kelly is ok with it though"

Jethro said "we can ask her when she wakes up I love you" and then give her a kiss

Jenny smiled and said "I love you too"

They stayed talking quietly till Kelly woke up.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Authors Note  
****Hey guys  
****Trigger warnings for – Abandonment issues, and Adoption  
****Also again the French in this comes from Google translate so sorry if it's wrong English is in brackets so you can follow what's been said  
****Thanks to everyone who has read followed and favourited this, and also to bee-327 and ds2010 for the reviews,  
****Laura**

A few hours later Kelly started stirring, so Jenny started running her fingers through Kelly's hair to calm and reassure her when she woke up when she saw Kelly was awake, she said "Hey sweetheart how are you feeling"

Kelly said "sore, and hungry"

Jenny said "you can take your pain medication while your dad does you a sandwich ok"

Kelly just nodded, Jethro got up and handed her a bottle of water and her medication, and then went in the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

Once she had eaten it Jenny pulled her back into a hug, and said "sweetheart we need to talk to you"

Kelly tried to get up but Jenny wouldn't let her, seeing the look that spread across Kelly's face when she said this, Kelly said with tears streaming down her face "laisse-moi partir, je sais que tu vas me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi (let me go, I know you're going to tell me you don't want me anymore)"

Jethro said "Nous ne vous laisserons jamais partir. bien sûr, nous voulons vous, nous aurons toujours envie de vous, et je ne veux plus jamais que vous pensiez ou que vous répétiez cela Kelly (We will never let you go; of course, we want you we will always want you, and I never want you to ever think or say that again Kelly)"

Jenny said "nous voulions savoir ce que vous pensiez de mon adoption, comme à toutes fins utiles Je suis votre mère mais nous voulions que ce soit officiel (we wanted to know what you thought about me adopting you, as for all intents and purposes I am your mom but we wanted to make it official)"

Kelly said "pourquoi voudriez-vous de moi alors que personne ne veut de moi, Shannon ne l'a pas fait (why would you want me though no one wants me, Shannon didn't)"

Jenny said "Je te veux parce que je t'aime et veux que tu sois officiellement ma fille, je t'aime et rien ne l'arrêtera jamais, et je ne suis pas Shannon et les gens veulent vraiment toi, ton père, ton grand-père Jack, Naomi et toute l'équipe nommer. quelques (I want you because I love you and want you to be my daughter officially, I love you and nothing will ever stop that, and I'm not Shannon and people do want you, your dad, grandpa Jack, Naomi and the team to name a few)"

Kelly looked shocked and said "I'm sorry and do you mean it that you want to officially be my mom"

Jenny said "of course Sweetheart, I want nothing more as long as it's what you want"

Kelly hugged Jenny as best as she could and said "yes, I want you to adopt me, I love you mom"

Jenny said "I love you too sweetheart"

Kelly looked at her dad and said "I love you to dad"

Jethro smiled and wrapped his arms around both of them and said "I love you to Kel, and I love you, Jenny"

Jenny smiled at him and said "I love you to Jethro"

They spent a while curled up together before the deciding to look up what they needed to do to make this all official.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
****Trigger warnings – mentions of adoption****  
****if anyone has any suggestions for Love songs released or still popular  
between 23rd October 82 to 17th March 83, or before then please let me know  
****Thanks for reading, favouriting, following, and to DS2010 and Bee-327 for reviewing again :)**  
**Laura**

A few days later, after Jethro had contacted, Lilia who is Matt's younger sister, he arranged an appointment for them to go sign the paperwork, and asked how long it would take, she said it would take two weeks meaning it would come back the day before Jenny's birthday, so he asked her if she could tell Jenny three weeks, so he could use it as a birthday present for her, a few days later they all went and signed the forms, and Lilia said, she would send it off so a Judge could see, and It should be back in three weeks as they won't need to do anything more.

Since then they had just been enjoying their time, Kelly had her check-up which ensured she was all healed and no longer needed the sling, there also seemed to be no major cases or lots of meetings and ops, Jethro and Kelly were planning a few surprises for her birthday and the small party she wanted, It was now the day before Jenny's birthday, and he popped up to Jenny's office,

Jenny smiled and said, "Hey what can I do for you?"

Jethro said "I just wanted to tell you I'm going to follow up a Lead, Do you want some Lunch bringing back or do you want to go out"

Jenny smiled and said "ok and can you bring some back, what are you thinking of getting?"

Jethro smiled and said "It's a surprise, I will see you when I get back, I love you," with this he leaned down and kissed her,

Jenny kissed him back and said "Stay safe, I love you"

with this he went out the door, The team helped cover for him as he told them he was just getting a present for Jenny's birthday and he took Ziva with him and explained what it was when she asked why they were at a Lawyer's office, she waited in the car, while he went into Lilia's office

She handed him the papers in an envelope, and said "All sorted Jethro, Hope she likes the surprise"

Jethro said "thank you, Lilia, it was Good seeing you again, we're having a party for Jenny, you and matt should come if your free and if he still speaks to Adam bring him to"

Lilia smiled and said "we will be there see you tomorrow"

with this he left the office, stopped by and picked up some food, and went back to the Navy yard, when they got to the bullpen he said "you can all go for lunch" and then he went up to Jenny's office to eat lunch with her, he sat down on the couch and started sorting the food out onto the paper plates, he had picked up.

Jenny smiled as she came and sat with him and said "you got us, French food"

Jethro smiled and said "Bourdin Noir Aux Pommes, It was on the specials board and I remembered how much you liked it, we also have profiteroles and cream for dessert"

Jenny smiled and kissed him then said "your amazing, thank you"

with this they ate the food and spoke for a while, and then went back to work, Jenny finishing paperwork, as she had tomorrow and the weekend off, and Jethro closing the case, before they both went home, and met Kelly there, while Jenny was cooking Tea, Jethro and Kelly arranged everything for the morning, and made sure it was all ready, they then ate tea, and Kelly went upstairs to do homework, while Jethro and Jenny both went out to the study so she could finish some paperwork, before going to bed.

The next morning Jethro got up, got Kelly up and then went and made Jenny a coffee and Pancakes with strawberries, and took it upstairs, he and Kelly then went into his and Jenny's room and placed it on the floor, before he leaned over Jenny and rubbed her arm,

And said "Jen honey wake up"

Jenny woke up, and then sat up and said "Morning Jethro, Morning Kelly"

Jethro said "happy birthday Beautiful" and then placed her breakfast on her lap, and went and sat on his side of the bed.

Kelly came and sat where Jethro had just been sitting and said "Happy Birthday Mom"

Once she had eaten breakfast, Jethro moved the tray while Kelly handed her presents and cards of her,

Jenny said "thank you Kel"

she opened the Card first and smiled at it saying 'mom' knowing it would be official next week, she then opened her presents, the first was a photo frame that said 'Worlds Best Mom' with a photo of them both sat on a beach taken a few weeks before Jenny Joined NCIS, her second Was a bracelet that said 'mom' on it

Jenny said "they're beautiful thank you Kelly" and then pulled her into a hug,

Jethro handed Jenny his card and presents

Jenny said "thank you, Jethro"

she opened his Card, which said 'wife' and a tear ran down her face, knowing that this is the first birthday card with it on since they've been married, she then opened up his presents, which was her favourite Bath set, A Canvas photo collage which said my wife and a poem in the middle and photos of them through the years around the edge and a Charm bracelet , which had a few charms already on it, three circles interlinked, one side it had a green gem, with her initials and birth date, in the middle was a purple gem, with Kelly's initials and birth date and on the other side was a blue Gem with Jethro's initials and birth date, There was a Heart with their wedding date on it, an anchor, for both her naval career and her NCIS one, and orange awareness ribbon - with a link underneath which said six years, and the last was an Eiffel tower

She looked up at him with tears in his eyes and said "thank you" and pulled her into a hug,

Kelly said "I'm going to go get ready" and left the room,

Jenny went to get up and Jethro stopped her and she said "Jethro I need to get ready to"

Jethro said "There's one more gift I need to give you" he went into the bedside drawer and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to her.

She opened it and pulled out the Adoption papers, looked at him with shock and tears running down her face, and said "how did you get it done early, I thought it was going to be next week"

He said "nope, she said they would be ready yesterday when I first spoke to her, I asked her if she could tell you it would be next week so I could surprise you"

Jenny started crying and said "it's the best gift I could have thank you"

He pulled her into a hug, when she calmed down she kissed him passionately and then they both went off to get ready.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
Thank you for reading and to Bee-327 and DS2010 for the lovely reviews  
If anyone has any suggestions for love songs released or still popular  
**** between 23rd October 1982 and 17th march 83 or before then please let me know  
Thanks  
Laura**

Once Jenny and Jethro were ready they went downstairs, to find Kelly and Naomi talking, Naomi got up and hugged Jenny,

And said "happy birthday Jenny" with this she passed her a card and a bunch of flowers,

Jenny put the flowers, which was already in a Vase on the table and opened the card which contained vouchers for her favourite clothes shop; she put them down on the table and hugged Naomi,

And said "thank you"

Naomi said "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I hope it's ok and what did you get"

Jenny said "Its fine thank you and I had a photo frame with worlds best mom on it with a photo of us both on the beach from a few weeks before I joined NCIS and a bracelet with mom on it from Kelly, I had my favourite bath set, a canvas photo collage which says my wife with a poem in the middle and photos of us around the outside, and a charm bracelet with a few charms off Jethro"

Naomi said "that's lovely, and next week you'll be officially Kelly's mom"

Jenny smiled and grabbed the envelope she brought down with her and said "actually it was official as of yesterday, Jethro handed it me this morning" and handed her the papers to show her

Kelly looked around shocked and said "Its official?"

Jenny smiled and said "Yes"

Kelly ran to her and hugged her and said "I love you Mom"

Jenny said "I love you to kel"

Jethro said "we're spending the morning at the beach you should come, Naomi"

Naomi said "no I don't want to intrude"

Jethro said "you won't intrude your family"

Naomi said "if you're sure"

Jenny said "we are"

with this they all got ready and got into the car and drove to the beach, once they were at the beach, they set down some blankets to sit on and talked away, after a while Naomi and Kelly went to get some drinks when someone came up behind them,

And said "Happy Birthday Jenny"

Jenny smiled and stood up and said "Thank you, Jackson, I didn't know you were coming down"

Jackson said "Jethro invited me down, didn't you know and I wanted to see my daughter in law on her birthday anyway" with this he handed her a gift bag and card.

They both sat down and Jenny opened the card, and read it and opened the gift bag and took out the small Jewellery box which contained sapphire earrings.

Jenny said "thank you, Jackson, they're beautiful,"

Jackson said "you're welcome"

As Kelly and Naomi came back Jenny said "Jethro why didn't you tell me Jackson was coming down"

Jethro said "I thought it would be a nice surprise"

Jenny said "it is but you've already surprised me enough this morning"

Jackson said "what did he surprise you with"

Jenny said "do you want to tell him, Kelly"

Kelly said "hi grandpa and the adoption papers came through; she's officially my mom now"

Jackson said "That is wonderful how did he surprise you with them"

Jenny smiled and said " when he first spoke to the lawyer she said they would be ready yesterday, he asked her if she could say it would be next week when we went to go sign the papers, so I wasn't expecting them to be finalised until next week, so to get them this morning, was the best present to have"

Jack smiled and looked at Jethro and said "who are you and what did you do to the grumpy marine you replaced"

Jenny smirked and said "He still is the grumpy marine"

Jethro said "you're going to pay for that"

Jenny said "yeh yeh we will see" she then screamed as Jethro picked her up and ran towards to ocean with her she shouted "Leroy Jethro Gibbs don't you even think about it"

Jethro who was ready to throw her in said "too late already thought about it" and with this threw her in the water, when Jenny got up she splashed him, then jumped on his back causing them both to fall back into the water, then they spent the next five minutes laughing while splashing each other, when they come back to where they were sat, they saw the others laughing,

Naomi said "I haven't seen you act like that since you were 16 Jenny"

They both laughed and Jethro said "I seem to remember her pushing me in a lake in Italy"

Jenny smirked and said "that's because you splashed me first"

Jethro said "there was no need to push me in, was there"

Jenny said "It was cold and I was wearing white"

Jethro just smirked at her so she slapped, him, they spent a few more hours on the beach, laughing and talking before they went for some lunch, they then went back to the house.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
****Trigger warning - due to flashbacks this may be upsetting to some.  
****The French is from Google translate so sorry if it's wrong, English is in brackets  
****Thanks again to the lovely Bee-327 and DS2010 for the lovely reviews  
****Laura**

When they got back to the house, Kelly went upstairs to have a shower to get the sand off her, while Jackson took his stuff upstairs and unpacked and Naomi got on with the things she needed to do. Jethro noticing something was wrong with Jenny took her into the study,

And said "Jen what's wrong"

Jenny said "nothing I've loved all the gifts and surprises, and all you've planned so far, why"

Jethro said "something's bothering you, it's not enough for everyone to notice but I did is it your dad"

Jenny sighed and replied "I know I shouldn't want to speak to him or want him here, but I do I'm sorry"

Jethro said "Don't be it's your birthday and I bet up until the year after he faked his death, he tried to be with you and if he couldn't he rang you if you want him in your life, then he can be"

Jenny said " he did, and I dealt with it every year till now because I knew he couldn't be here, but now he can be here or phone I want him here, but I don't want to upset you or Kelly, because his one of the reasons I left you both" with this she started crying.

Jethro hugged her and said "It won't upset me and I'm sure Kelly will love having another. Grandpa to wrap around her finger, but we can ask her and if she's fine we can contact him, And forget about that, you didn't leave us you just had to work away for a while".

Jenny nodded and Jethro hugged her till she was ok, they then called Kelly down, who was happy with it, and asked Naomi if she had a way to contact him, when she said yes, they arranged for her to ask him to come over, Jenny and Jethro went into the living room, while Kelly went upstairs and skyped Maddie her best friend like she did most weeks.

Half an hour later Jasper arrived, Jenny and Jethro answered the door

Jenny said "hi dad come in"

Jasper replied with "hi Jenny bear happy birthday"

Jenny said "thank you" and then hugged him

Kelly then came running down the stairs shouting "mom mom mom mom mom"

Jenny replied with "Kelly Kelly Kelly Kelly Kelly, What"

Everyone laughed at the reply and Kelly said "Maddie's moving back, she said her dads being transferred back to Quantico, and her mom wants to talk to you"

Jenny said "Go on up and I'll be up in a minute, dad do you want to go in the living room with Jethro and I'll be down in a minute"

Jasper nodded and Jethro showed him through after giving Jenny's hand a squeeze, Jenny went upstairs and spoke to Ellen, and they all said bye when Ellen stepped back Jenny saw she was visibly pregnant,

Jenny shouted "oh my god" then quietly said "you're pregnant. And Kelly why didn't you say"

Ellen said "yes 5 months, and cause I wanted to surprise you so told her not to, happy birthday I'll let you go and we can catch up when we're back next week to sort out paperwork for the house"

Jenny said "thank you and yes ok bye" with this they both went downstairs to the Living room

Jethro said "what was the oh my god about"

Jenny said "Ellen's Five months pregnant, thanks for not telling me" with this she gently slapped his arm

Jethro replied "she said she wanted to surprise you so I let her"

Jenny said "dad you've met Jethro, my husband, this is our daughter Kelly, Kelly this is your grandfather, Jasper"

Jasper laughed and said "most of the time, it was in passing, when I was pulling you out the room, but it's nice to meet you again and this time properly, and its lovely to meet you, Kelly, you look so much like your mom, I'm proud of what you've achieved Jennifer"

Kelly tensed at the remark of looking so much like her mom, so Jenny squeezed her hand and said "it's ok Kelly his on about me, not her"

Jasper looked at the scene confused, and Jethro saw this and said "Jenny isn't biologically Kelly's mom, but she is in every sense of the word, and as of yesterday legally to and she's the only mother kelly has had, I got really drunk one night and ended up having a one night stand with someone called Shannon, she was a drunk, and I didn't find out about Kelly till she was born, she was placed in my custody at 6 months old, due to Shannon not looking after her, I sorted details with my dad, and Shannon's mother Jane, so they looked after her when I was away with the marines, till I could get out, when Kelly was three, dad was away and Kelly was with Jane, I had about 6 weeks left of a tour, Shannon went to Jane's house and when she wouldn't give her kelly, she attacked her and she died, she was drunk and threatened Kelly which is why she went with her, they got into a crash, Shannon died, and kelly was seriously injured, I heard the news but was told Kelly had died, so got myself blown up and in a coma for 19 days, when I got back Jenny was looking after her, and we started our relationship again, but she does look like Jenny"

Jasper said "I'm sorry Kelly; I didn't mean to upset you"

Kelly said "it's ok Granddad you didn't know" with this, she hugged him.

when Kelly pulled away, Jenny noticed her looking a bit spaced out and as if she was looking far away, so-called her name a few times, to try and get her to come around when this didn't work she pulled Kelly more into the middle of the room where there were fewer objects, and held her hand and softly calling to her to try and get her to come back.

Jasper looked on confused and said "what's going on"

Jethro said "Kelly suffers from flashbacks from the accident, she goes into trance-like state before she has one, when she's going into the trance-like state, Jenny can normally get her out of it before the flashback hits it's very rare once she's in a full trance-like state she can get her out of it, but she still tries, but she's moved her as her flashbacks can make her unpredictable so we try to move her out the way of stuff to make it safe".

before they could say anymore kelly started crying and shouted "stop, you're hurting her stop please, leave Grandma Jane alone," she was silent for a few moments, before whimpering and saying quietly "I'll come just don't hurt us anymore" she then screamed in pain and whispered "please don't hurt me" and then shouted "A car" before screaming again.

A few moments later crying hysterically she fell into Jenny's Arms, Jenny lowered them both to the floor, holding her close, and rocking her while repeating " c'est ok bébé ton coffre maintenant (it's ok baby you're safe now)"

Jethro came and sat down beside them and held them both, Naomi who had heard it all brought a bottle of water, and a bucket in with a towel, and put it near them, and told Jasper and Jack who had come downstairs to see what was going on, to leave them to it for now.

A few minutes later Jenny could see Kelly was starting to come back, so started singing In my daughter's eyes, to her, after this, she could see she was almost back so said " Kelly ça va, tu es en sécurité, reviens bébé (Kelly, it's ok, you're safe, come back baby)"

Kelly came back and started blinking and suddenly sat up, and vomited into the bucket, which Jethro had grabbed when she started blinking, after she had finished, Jenny rubbed her back and gave her the water to rinse her mouth, and the towel to clean up, and told her to drink the rest of the water, while Jenny held her hand, while Jethro moved the stuff, she then stood up and moved them both over to the sofa, when Kelly was comfortable against her,

Jenny explained "she's suffered with them since the accident, sometimes its flashbacks others its nightmares, there very rare now but something's trigger them off, and it normally causes nightmares, her reaction to them is normal, Jack I know you've seen the mild ones, so this most come as a shock but this isn't as severe as they can be".

Jasper now looked guilty "I'm sorry, I caused the flashback"

Jenny said "Dad don't ever think that we've been expecting a flashback, or nightmare for last two weeks,"

Kelly said "I'm sorry it happened on your birthday and I ruined your day mom" once she finished she yawned

Jenny said "Kelly you never have to be sorry, and you didn't ruin my day, as long as you are ok and safe, I don't care I love you baby"

Kelly replied "I love you too mom"

Jenny said "Kel you're tired, why don't you try to get some sleep for a bit"

Kelly said "I'm fine mom"

Jenny said "Ok" but started running her fingers through Kelly's hair she turned to her dad and said, "You said you did it to protect me, couldn't the authorities do something to help"

Jasper said "It wasn't just you and because he was the CIA's pet they would either protect him, or he would have someone come after you, from the inside, I thought if everyone thought I was dead he would leave you alone, I'm sorry"

Jenny smirked and said "I knew it, and it wasn't your fault you were just protecting me and Naomi the best way you knew how"

Jasper coughed in shock, while Naomi blushed and said "knew what and who says it was Naomi"

Jenny had a big grin on her face and said "because I always thought when I was a teenager, there was either something going on between you or at least feelings there, so it was the obvious choice of whom plus you coughed in shock and Naomi's blushing"

Jasper said "we got together that time just after your 11th birthday once the divorce from Grace came through, this time, Naomi after she spent two hours shouting at me in Spanish, and she calmed down then translated what she said and said that she would only get back together, on two conditions, one was you were told and had to be ok with it"

Jenny smirked "pretty scary when she shouts in Spanish, isn't she? Why did it take so long for the divorce to come through, and of course I'm fine with it I just want you both happy, and I'm not sure I want to know the other condition"

Jasper and Naomi gasped and said "Jennifer Nicole"

Jasper continued with "Its nothing like that, and yes she is, a lot worse when its aimed at you than hearing her shout at someone else, and Grace kept delaying it and causing problems, should have been done by the time you were 9 at the latest, and we didn't want to start a relationship till the divorce was finalised, and before It all kicked off with I had asked her to marry me and we were going to tell you, and the other condition was we actually do get married, as long as you were happy for us to be together, although she isn't going to know when the proposals coming this time,"

Naomi said "maybe third times lucky and we will actually get married"

Jasper said "we will no one's going to stand in our way this time"

Jenny said "wait third time Lucky? you said you only proposed once and planning the other"

Jasper said "we met when I was 19 and based in Mexico with the army, and she was 16 we got together soon after, her dad wasn't keen on me, we had been together for a year, when we went and watched a drive-through movie and then went for ice cream, I proposed with my high school ring, that night we got back to hers a little late and tried to sneak her in but her dad was waiting he sent her up to her room, and then before he had chance to say anything, her mom said how he was a young boy like me with not much hope, he said he was fine with us we spent the weekend together, and on Sunday night he moved them somewhere in the middle of the night and we lost touch, we didn't manage to get back in contact with each other till Grace hired her when you were two days old, nothing happened till after the divorce was finalised I promise you"

Jenny laughed, and said " hmm that reminds me of someone else, bar you never accepted us, and awe that's so cute, and I'm glad you got back in touch and finally got together even if it was through Grace, and I know you both wouldn't do that" she then looked down and saw Kelly was a fast asleep and stopped running her fingers through her hair and smirked and said " stubborn girl not tired huh, that trick works every time"

Jethro said "follows you for your stubbornness, and before you protest, I'm going to remind you about when you had very bad flu in Paris"

Jenny just rolled her eyes and said "Positano"

Jethro said "that was a week after a took a bullet, I'm sure you would have been just as stubborn when you got shot If it weren't for the fact you were unconscious for most of the first week"

Jenny just stuck her tongue out at him, which caused them all to laugh,

Jasper said, "I want to know more about you getting shot later, but back to your statement, I was wrong, I should have accepted him, I can see how good you are for each other, and how much you love each other, and I remember you being younger then kelly but just as stubborn about being tired, and a number of times, I've found Naomi, doing the same trick to you, have you heard of your mother at all"

Jenny decided to confuse him and said "dad she's in the room with you of course I have"

Jasper, looked confused, while Jethro and Jack knew what she was doing, from being there when Naomi said she saw Jenny like a daughter, and Jenny saying she saw Naomi as a mom

Jasper looked around and said "no she's not what are you on about"

Jenny said "Naomi is the only mother I have ever had, I see her as my mom, I take it your on about Grace, if so not since the day she left, apart from when she was arrested a few weeks back for harassing a senators son who is a marine, she tried to get me to help her by saying I knew she didn't do this and I asked her how since she abandoned me when I was eight"

Jasper said "I'm sorry Grace left, when she did and how she did, and I'm glad you had Naomi, and I can't believe she did that"

Jenny said "I couldn't it shocked me how she could act as if nothing had happened, and It wasn't your fault, and she wasn't much of a mom when she was around most times she didn't bother even more so when you weren't around, It's been Naomi who's done everything for me since I was 2 days old it seems"

Jasper said "I'm glad you had Naomi" he then turned to Naomi and said "thank you, sweetheart, for being there for her, and being her mother, why didn't you tell me what Grace was like"

Naomi said "because I wasn't sure if you would believe me and I didn't want it to seem like Jealously, also I didn't want Grace firing me because it meant that Jenny would have had no one, and It's no problem I loved it, she wormed her way into my heart right from the start, she was crying and as soon as I picked her up she stopped opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful green eyes, looked straight at me, closed them, and snuggled into me,"

Jasper said "I suppose it could have seemed that way and she could have but as the years went on I saw it for myself, and Jenny did the same to me"

Jenny laughed and said " I was a cute child then, and Kelly wormed her way into my heart from the start, I had finished shift when she was due to go into surgery, I stayed on and stayed with her, I went and grabbed something to eat after, and when I came back she was waking up, normally they wake up we adjust their pain relief and they go back to sleep all within five minutes, not kelly she asked if she could have a cuddle, and I said yes thinking I could get her to sleep and leave, so I positioned her in a way that wouldn't hurt her, and ran my fingers through her hair and within ten minutes she was asleep, I wanted to wait till she was in a deep sleep, but feel asleep myself, by this time I had been on shift for over 13 hours, when I woke up the next morning, I stayed still watching her, about five minutes later she started to wake, so I ran my hand up and down her back to comfort her, when she was wide awake she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes that just pull you in and said I wish you were my mom, cause your nice and then hugged me, my first thought was awe she's so cute, but then I was like she's just got her place in my heart, and I was put on holiday, and never left her side till I took her home and didn't then till Jethro got back, when we got the call about the case I never thought it would lead me to be in touch with Jethro again"

Jethro looked at Jenny and said "you never told me that, and I guess she got her wish then, although I hate she got hurt, I'm glad that It lead to me finding you again, and gaining Kelly an amazing loving mother, and see I'm not the only one who thinks your eyes are beautiful I just wish Kelly had your eyes, her hair she gets from my mother which happens to be the same shade as yours"

Jenny blushed and said "I didn't want you to make yourself feel guilty over something else you were already feeling guilty over Jane's death and Kelly getting hurt and yes she did and I prefer her with her blue eyes as there like yours and thank you"

Jethro said "you always did like my eyes, so it's only right Kelly had them, and you don't need to thank me, it's the truth you are an amazing, loving mother, you're also an amazing loving wife, I love you forever and always"

Jenny said "and your an amazing, loving father and husband, I love you forever and always, you know the day you were deployed when I was 16 that was the last thing we said to each other, and I hoped that we could say them again, and we are"

Jethro leaned over her being careful of Kelly and kissed her when the broke apart they rested their heads against each other's before Jethro sat back down, while Jackson, Jasper and Naomi looked on smiling

Jenny said "I take it you want to hear the story, about when I was shot"

Jasper and Naomi nodded while Jack said "I would also like to hear Jethro's as I think that's the only one I don't know about, I know about Ari shooting him in the shoulder"

Jenny looked at Gibbs and raised an eyebrow at that one "but I don't"

Jethro said "yes dad the one Jenny mentioned is the only one you don't know about and Jen you know when Ari took autopsy hostage, with ducky and Gerald in it where he shot Gerald, and eventually Kate got taken hostage to"

Jenny said "yes, she went down returning some evidence pretending to be Abby as at the time Abby was petrified of autopsy due to nightmares, Ari got away when autopsy was stormed,"

Jethro said "yes I shot at him although it wasn't him though, but someone that he was working with pretended to be him as we stormed autopsy, and he shot me in the shoulder, the same one from Positano"

Jenny said " they said you all got out and safe, didn't say you'd been shot, and I got shot in thigh, when we were in the former Cheque Republic, we had to raid a house, and the two agents who should have cleared it hadn't done their jobs properly, I took a round to the thigh, we did some quick first aid, and had to get me to the safe house in Serbia where ducky our me, and doctor was by then an infection was starting as I didn't get antibiotics quick enough, and I'd lost a lot of blood, I spent the first week unconscious, because of being weak from the blood loss and the infection but made a full recovery, and only have the scar and some aches when it's really cold all though this idiot risked his life"

Jethro said "I still wish I had insisted we were paired up, and I didn't think, I just heard the shot then your screams and ran to where you were, I needed to be with you, and even now years on I can still hear your screams when I think about it or have a nightmare about it"

Jenny said "It may not have changed anything, and you may have needed to be with me but you could have been safer by not dropping your weapon, and running around the farmhouse, without it to protect you and yes I know about that"

Jethro said "will my first reaction was to get to you as fast as I could, anyway I got shot about 2 months later, we were in a warehouse searching for our suspect, and we missed a small explosion, we got thrown down, I landed on top of Jen, meaning when I stood up she didn't have my back, and the person took that advantage to shoot me in the shoulder, and don't you dare feel guilty Jen, there was nothing you could have done"

Jackson nodded and Jasper rolled his eyes and said "Is it worth asking could you be more careful,"

Jenny said "comes with the job, although I'm a lot safer now by not being in the field, still get the occasional threats but my security team deal with them and sort it, though I did get kidnapped"

Jasper said "I'm sorry, for what I said, that day, you're a brilliant mom, I don't know what I was thinking, maybe that even if you didn't want to know me that if I said that, as I thought you were cutting, that you would stop so I wouldn't lose you to that, although I know you've stopped cutting bar two relapse's and I'm sorry for the one I caused and it was wrong of me to say that, but I am proud of you"

Jenny said "that was a weird way of doing it but I do understand and thank you, I will always be a cutter, I just hope I don't ever relapse again"

Jethro said "you're strong, and you have us all when you don't feel strong enough, and Its why I got you the awareness ribbon charm and the 6-year link on it, to remind you how far you've come and how amazingly strong you've been"

Kelly then woke up, and saw Naomi sitting next to Jasper with his arm wrapped around her, and asked if she was missing something, they explained their relationship to her,

Kelly then said "cool, hey mom can you sing again,"

Jasper said "it's nice to hear you still sing; I would love to hear your singing again"

Jenny smiled and said "yes I do and I also used to use it to help settle Kelly to sleep when she was little, although it still does, although dad you telling us about the first time you and Naomi was together reminded me of a song Its by Trisha Yearwood called she's in love with the boy"

With this she started singing then once she was finished, they talked for a while and Jethro invited him to stay for the drinks they were having with the team, for Jenny's birthday party, they then went and got ready.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Authors Note  
****Hey Guys  
Thanks for reading and thanks as always to Bee-327 and DS2010 for the reviews  
Laura**

While they got ready Jasper was informed about the party and the surprises Jethro had in store for her, just before the girls came downstairs, and entered the living room,

Jethro said "hold on I've got to cover your eyes,"

Jenny smiled and said "what why, please tell me you haven't arranged more surprises"

Jethro smirked and said "I won't" with this he blindfolded her and lead her outside where everyone was waiting, and there were banners and fairy lights on the porch wall

He said "ready" and pulled off the blindfold, Jenny looked on in shock,

While everyone shouted "happy birthday"

Jenny laughed and said "thank you," she turned to Jethro and said" you didn't have to do this, thank you"

Jethro said "I did, even if it was just to see your beautiful face light up when you smile"

The girls all said "aww"

While Jenny said "I love you" and passionately kissed him,

After a few minutes, they were still kissing and Adam and Matt shouted "get a room you pair"

The only sign of Jenny and Jethro hearing them was Jenny sticking her finger up at them and Matt said "oi LJ are you really going to let red do that to us"

Jenny and Jethro pulled apart and laughed, and she turned around while he wrapped his arms around her

Jethro said "I love you too" and then to Adam and Matt "you should know by now, that I don't tell my wife what to do, she can do what she wants, and it's good to see you both and you again Lilia, nice to see you and Adam are still in touch Matt"

Lilia smirked and said "they have no choice" and grabbed Adams hand when she did Jenny saw her rings,

She smirked and said "I knew you two were together, are you going to tell us when you got together and when did Matt find out, and Matt, you need to pay up"

Lilia said "about three weeks after you two first met, you were on a date, I don't know where Matt was, and we got talking properly, and Matt found out six months after we got married, because of someone's big mouth, and wait you bet on us"

Jenny laughed and said "not like you weren't betting on us, and Matt that's two bets you need to pay up, I told him I'd seen you two kissing he didn't believe me and said you weren't together, I said want to bet, and that's how that one came out, two weeks later, we were all sat playing poker and talking, and I caught the secret touches, and the looks between you pair and I said to him, you two will marry each other one day and he said over his dead body" she then looked at her dad while sarcastically adding "so I guess that's someone else that's magically come back from the dead"

Jasper looked shocked and said "Jennifer"

Jenny interrupted and said "chill dad I'm just joking" and then said "everyone bar you three Emma, Luke and Dan found out when I did a few weeks ago that he faked his death, I got into an argument with him and wouldn't speak to him for a while until today and were sorted, I just like to wind him up, what everyone doesn't know is it wasn't only me he was trying to protecting was it dad"

Jasper said "I don't know what you're on about"

Naomi laughed and said "you can't act innocent Jasper anymore then Jenny could at sixteen, so don't even try to" with this she kissed him

Tom said "wait how long have you been together and why didn't I know, I was and hopefully still am your closest friend"

Jenny smirked at her dad and said "which time, the time they were together when she was 16 and he was 19, yet moaned about me and Jethro, for doing the same thing, the second time was just after my 11th birthday once the divorce was finalised till he faked his death, and this time she spoke to him sometime in the last few weeks but only agreed to get back with him if I agreed so technically today and I was his daughter and didn't know until today so you had no chance, Uncle Tom"

everyone laughed and Jenny said "before we go into this any further, I'm going to introduce everyone although most know whose who from last time apart from dad, Lilia, Adam and Matt, and Beth Luke and Dan, Lilia is Adams wife and Matt's younger sister, Adam and Matt worked together with Jethro, and I met them when I started playing poker with them at 16, Emma Luke and Dan worked at Bethesda with me and Lilly" she then went around and introduced everyone

Matt said "wait, Emma, this isn't the Jenny you keep talking about is it"

Emma said "yes it is"

Jenny said "wait, you to know each other"

Matt said "yes we meet about four years ago I went out to get drunk when I found out about Lilia and Adam and we got together"

Jenny smiled and said "just a warning I have stories about both of you to that I can use in revenge of any you tell on me"

Kelly said "Naomi, what are you on about mom trying to act innocent at 16 what was she doing"

Jenny said "I don't know what you're on about"

Naomi smiled and said, "Sure you don't, does sneaking in and out of the house for dates with Jethro, fake homework meetings, saying you were out with Ellen when you weren't, ring any bells."

Ellen who had just come in with Maddie and her husband Dominic said "thanks for using me as an excuse and not telling me"

Jenny replied "like you didn't do the same Ellen" then realised what she said turned around and went up and hugged her and said "what are you doing here"

Ellen smiled and said "surprise happy birthday, Jethro invited us as a surprise for you which is why I didn't say anything earlier, and Naomi how did you she wasn't with me or doing homework,

Naomi smiled and said "well you've called around the house a few times or phoned when she is meant to have been at yours or with you, don't worry I've covered for you when your moms rang, and I'm pretty sure you don't come back from doing homework with swollen lips and smudged lipstick"

Jenny blushed and put her hands up in mock surrender and said "ok I admit it"

She turned to Jethro and said "seriously Jethro another surprise, you and Kel have spoiled me enough today thank you"

Jethro said "you're worth it, and you're welcome"

Jenny said "guys this is Ellen my best friend from school, her husband Dominic, who was working with Jethro for his last three years of the marines, and their daughter Maddie who is Kelly's best friend, Elle, Dom and Maddie this is everyone" she then introduced everyone to them.

Ellen said "what do you mean another surprise"

Jenny said " well after I opened my presents this morning Kelly went to get ready, and I went to as well when he stopped me and gave me an envelope which had the official completed adoption papers for kelly in, which I wasn't expecting until a week later, thank you Lilia for helping with that, then when we were at the beach Jackson met us there and I didn't know he was coming down, I was then only expecting a few people here tonight but he got hold of some of my old colleagues from the hospital and some of our old friends and invited them and also decked the place out and then you being here"

Ellen said "aww that's sweet, you know why he does it though, he loves to see you smile when he surprises you even if you hate surprises, and he worships the ground you walk on, and you can't deny it so don't even try"

Jethro said "It is true, apart from Kelly you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you"

Jenny said "you know I can say the same thing, I love you too"

Jenny then kissed him, and everyone got up to congratulate her on officially becoming Kelly's mother.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N -**** Thanks to Bee-327 And Ds2010 for the reviews**

Once everyone had sat down again,

Ellen said "and to think it was me you dad thought would corrupt you"

Jasper said "you did your fair share, Ellen, like that bonfire you invited her to, you both were meant to be back here for 22:00 and what time was it you both come in"

Ellen blushed and said "erm midnight, I can't remember who's bonfire it was though"

Jenny smirked and said "it was Harry's your boyfriend at the time, so it was you and your boyfriends who were corrupting me long before I even met Jethro and do you not remember your party just before Christmas the same year and the Vegas trip we took,"

Ellen laughed and said "let's just be grateful the girls haven't got boyfriends yet as we have this to come"

Maddie said "Kelly has, she's dating the star footballer.

Kelly blushed and shouted "Maddie!" then said "I can't believe you just did that"

Jenny laughed and said "don't worry Maddie, your mom did the same to me, when she found out about me and Jethro still being together, even though my dad told me I had to end it"

Jethro smirked at Jenny "like mother like daughter then"

Jenny said "what are you on about; I never dated a star footballer"

Jethro smirked and said "yeh you did, considering your married to him"

Jenny said "you were the star footballer when you were in high school"

Jackson said "you never told her that"

Jethro said " didn't really speak about that, just that the reason, I made sure she still studying, rather than not doing as much to spend time with me, was so she got good grades, to keep her options open.

Ellen said "didn't your GPA, and grades go up from when you got with Jethro"

Jenny smirked at Jasper and said "see just another reason, me being with Jethro was a good idea"

Jasper smiled and said "ok, I already admitted I was wrong, stop finding even more reasons to rub it in"

Jenny smiled and said "fine spoil my fun"

Maddie said "what happened in Vegas then and what's this to do with mom's party"

Jenny laughed and said "when I meet Jethro, your mom had been with your dad for about 8 months, and in the middle of November they went to Vegas and invited us, I don't know if my dad knew and if he did how Naomi convinced him to let me go but we went, while there your mom and dad decided to get married, so we celebrated that, although when people knew we were going to go to Vegas they expected me and Jethro to come back married, the party, was at her house your grandparents were away somewhere, they come home early from that to see a biggish party with some alcohol, and then cause your mom hadn't put her rings back onto her necklace as she wasn't expecting them they found out your mom was married"

Naomi laughed and said "your dad was away so I didn't tell him and it was pretty much last minute, but you weren't entirely innocent with the Vegas trip, luckily Jasper had to stay a few days longer and I found the note, otherwise I'm pretty sure he would have had a heart attack"

Jasper said "I trusted your judgement, but do I want to know what this note was and why it would have caused a heart attack"

Jenny said "probably not, but I can't remember what it was all about but I know before you went we had a massive argument, some of it to do with my relationship with Jethro, the morning we left for Vegas, you were due home, I had helped Naomi, put the washing out and before I went I stuck a note on the backdoor saying 'I'm sorry but I've got to go' expecting you to find it and when you would have shown Naomi, and she says well they have gone to Vegas you would have thought I'd run off with Jethro and married him, it was so stupid at the time but I was so hurt and angry at you I wanted to hurt you, and I know you not being able to walk me down the aisle would do it, I'm sorry dad"

Jasper said "Jenny bear its fine, and I'm sorry too, if you ever decide to renew your vows then I'll be there to walk you down the aisle"

Jenny smiled and said "I would love that, but if it happens then Jethro will be doing the planning and arranging, as we picked the rings out together, I got my dress on my own and everything else Jethro did, and It was the most amazing, beautiful and perfect day and that was all within two days" she then turned to Jethro and said "thank you for that, I love you"

Jethro smiled at her and said "seeing you walk down the aisle, looking so beautiful and you saying I do was thanks enough, especially seeing your beautiful smile with some of the surprises I planned and I love you to" he then kissed her

Lilia smiled and said "you remind me of what you were like when we were younger, you look just as in love if not more, as you were back then, If you have photos of your wedding it would be nice to see I'm unsure if anyone here has seen them, and I'd love for you to tell the story to do with that and the proposal"

Jenny smiled and said "I never think it's possible but I love him more and more each day, and it's amazing I still get the butterfly's when he's around, and when I think about him I smile and sometimes I don't realise it, and its funny cause I was always told back then, my feeling wasn't real or these feelings would pass, and yet almost 23 years later I still get the same, the first time I saw him after being away from him with no contact through my own mistake for 6 years, I was so nervous and when I saw him for the first time from across the room, for anyone who knows me and has seen our relationship would have seen my feelings, it kind of gave me away"

Jethro smiled at Jenny and said "it's the same with me somehow I love you more and more each day, and when I've thought of you I've smiled too, sometimes the team asked what I was smiling about, and I hadn't realised I had, and don't worry, when I first heard your voice, my heart jumped and I knew it was you before you turned around, and when you did I think my feelings where shown on my face to it was impossible to stop them, and some have seen the album but not heard the story, if Jenny gets the album once you've all looked at it, I will then give you the story of the proposal and the wedding"

Tom said "you both couldn't hide it after I got the MTAC footage of both of you and watched it, and the love for each other is written all over your faces, whether you wanted it to or not, I'll have to find the copy out for you both"

Jenny laughed and said "was it that obvious or was it because you saw most of both our relationships"

Tom laughed and said "a bit of both, although the second time around It wasn't until your third day at NCIS that I found about your relationship, I don't know how I didn't spot it, and yet neither of you gave me any reason to suspect till I popped around here with Leah"

Jenny smiled and said "that wasn't on purpose, I don't know how you didn't know, I know you knew I was in a relationship, and I'm pretty sure you heard Kelly at mine when you've popped in and she was upstairs, and we thought you knew but didn't want anyone else to know, so I could prove myself"

Leah said "the first time we met Kelly was before we knew she was Jethro's and before he got back, and you certainly proved yourself as not only the first female Director but also the youngest as well but we're going off-topic, I want to hear the story of your proposal and how you got married within two days"

Jenny went and got the album, and everyone took turns looking through it, while she was curled up into Jethro's side

When Jasper saw it, he smiled at her and said "you looked absolutely beautiful Jenny bear, and you can see the love in both of your eyes"

Jenny went and hugged him and said "thank you daddy" before curling back into Jethro's side, while he told the story of how he proposed them setting a date the planning and the wedding,

Stan said, "Wait red you went to Vegas and didn't do anything?"

Jenny said "Stan how many times have I told you not to call me that" She then smirked before saying "I didn't say that I just said we didn't get married"

Ellen said "wait that smirk says you did something so what was it"

Jasper interrupted "wait is this something I'm likely to not want to hear?"

Jenny Laughed and said "not in the way your thinking though you still might be pissed off and I'm putting it out there that it was my idea, but we got matching tattoos"

Ellen said, "how have I never seen yours and what is it and where?"

Jenny replied "because of where it is, we both had JN + LJ 10/23/1982, my one is in his handwriting, and his one is in my handwriting and there on our ribs on the left side"

Jasper Groaned "did you not listen to anything I said?"

Jenny Laughed "Mostly No but technically I did on this one, you never specifically said for me not to get one, and you only ever said to never get someone who you're dating, name on you, I technically didn't I just had his first and middle initials"

Jasper just groaned again while Ellen said: "Can we see it?"

Jenny looked up at Jethro, and they had a silent conversation before he said "apparently you get to see mine" while undoing his shirt to show everyone"

Ellen said "23 years later almost and that silent conversation still freaks me out, but that's nice, but you didn't mention anything about the other dates"

Jethro laughed and said "we were deciding who was showing theirs, and it freaks a lot of people out when we do it or shocks them wondering how we do it especially as we could do it straight away, and well technically you only asked about what we had done in Vegas, we had our engagement date and wedding date added two days after our wedding"

they then spent a few hours talking before everyone went home, as it was late, and Jenny, Jethro, Jackson and Kelly went to bed, before spending the weekend together as a family with Naomi and Jasper.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**A/n**** \- ****hey guys this is the last prewritten chapter, so i may not update as frequently I'm gonna try to get some more chapters prewritten over the next few days but can't guarantee it - thanks to as always to DS2010 And Bee-327 for the lovely reviews - Laura**

A few days after Jenny's birthday, Jenny received a phone call from the SecNav for her and Jethro to meet him at NCIS immediately, and to bring Kelly as well, when they got there they left Kelly in the bullpen at Jethro's desk, and went upstairs to her office where the SecNav was waiting for them

Jenny said, "Good morning Sir what's this about?"

Jethro nodded at him and he replied "A case from ten years ago, a Kyle Boone he is three days from execution"

Jethro interrupted and said "no sir, I won't be going to interview him, I don't care what he or you have to say, and after what happened last time I'm neither willing to put Jenny at risk again nor Kelly"

Jenny look frightened for a second before putting her Director mask back in place and saying "I'm sorry sir I Agree with Jethro, if there is a chance my daughter will be put at risk it's not going to happen"

SecNav said "Agent Gibbs you will do this. What did you mean by not putting your daughter at risk or putting Jenny at risk again?"

Jethro moved closer to Jenny and grabbed her hand squeezing it in support before saying "while we were chasing him down, Kelly was with my father in Stillwater, visiting him like usual, but Jenny was here at the time she was still working at Bethesda, Boone found out about her, and almost killed her when I found her she was unconscious, bleeding out by her car, so I am not putting my wife at risk again"

SecNav said "both will stay here, and we will increase security detail to make sure, they are safe but I need you to do this interview agent Gibbs"

Jenny said "no If this is happening, then I will be helping the team in any searches and stuff and I'm not taking no for an answer, and Kelly will stay here with the extra detail"

Jethro agreed knowing when she wanted to be stubborn she could be "that's fine sir".

With that they briefed the team and then told Kelly what was happening, Jethro went off to the interview, and while they were searching his old family farm, Jenny found the scrapbook in the fireplace of the house, with this, Jethro went back to the interview with Boone, while the team searched the farm and barn for any evidence, after finding a body of a female victim, because signal is spotty Jenny headed up to the van to call Jethro and let him know, on her way she is hit over the head and everything suddenly went black.

Waking up in one of the barns, she sees Boone's lawyer Adam O'Neil and groggily asks "what did you do to me?"

O'Neil reply's with "I hit you in the head with a shovel, my dear"

Jenny reply's "I'm not your dear," and then gets it out of him that he killed that girl and three others and that she's his graduation present making it five, before taking a photo of her, he then admits he became Boone's lawyer on purpose and he then kicks her and rips a shirt before taking another picture and telling her she can scream as it's allowed.

While this is going on the team realise she is missing, and Jethro returns to them from the interview determined to find her and not let it be like last time or worse.

While telling her everything about Boone, and then grabbing a sharp instrument tells her he's going to take this nice and slow before stabbing her in the right shoulder and takes another photo, she manages to drag herself to her feet, and he comments on being a fighter,

Jenny growls "you haven't seen nothing yet now try again with that knife" O'Neil lunges at her, but she dodged him and starts fighting with him and manages to knock him out, the team eventually find where she is and when they arrive he is just waking up again and because he tries again to kill her, ends up dead.

Jenny insists on walking out as she walks out she sees the ambulance waiting for her and says "Jethro no I'm fine, Ducky can patch me up"

Jethro pulls her away from the others and says "Jenny please for me, I can't lose you or for it to be like last time"

Jenny relents and says "fine but I'm not staying in"

Jethro just laughs knowing it was the best he was going to get and that she had the same hatred for hospitals as he did and goes with her while the team secure the house. At the Hospital the doctor resets her dislocated right should before stitching the wound in her shoulder, and arm, and placing butterfly stitches on the small cuts on her cheek and across her eyebrow, once this is done he warns her she will have a few bruises too. Jethro helps her into the NCIS bottoms and Jumper that Tony had brought for her when he brought Jethro's car before leaving. Once she is changed the doctor fits her sling before discharging her before they make their way back to headquarters.

Arriving at headquarters, they're lucky that Kelly is down in the lab with Abby, so while Jethro goes back into the interview room, Jenny, Tony and Tim are in the observation room watching.

Boone says "you know he is probably carving your name into your lovely wife's back as we speak do you think she's screaming?"

Jethro slams him up against the wall, and draws his gun and takes the safety off, and for a few minutes pretends to think about shooting him, Boone tries to taunt him into it but Jethro puts the safety back on and puts it away and let's go of him

Boone screams out "no you were supposed to shoot me, why don't you go on and do it?"

Jethro laughs and said "you spent ten years thinking up this great plan, to get me to shoot you, I may not have my wife anymore, but she wouldn't want me to ruin my life and not be there for my daughter by shooting you so no I'm not going to do it, Its game over and back to death row"

As two NCIS agents come to take him away Jethro walks out to the room to the hallway as their dragging Boone away he says "you're not going to let them kill me you won't know who killed your lovely wife if you do" he then pauses and says "did she scream when he cut out her tongue?"

Jethro smirks and says "I don't know let's ask her shall we" as the door to the observation room opened "hey Jen did you scream when he cut out your tongue?"

Jenny walks out bruised and with her arm in the sling, and the small cuts visible, with a smiling Tim and Tony next to her, she walks over to Jethro and stands next to him and his arm automatically rests around her waist, she smirks at Boone and says "Nope he didn't get the chance, but he is going to be missing your execution tomorrow enjoy hell"

They stand there smirking at him as they beat him at his own game, as he is dragged away screaming in outrage that his plan has failed. After he is gone they head up to the bullpen where Abby and Kelly are waiting.

Kelly upon seeing Jenny walks up to her and gentle hugs her and asks "mom what happened?"

Jenny wraps her free arm around Kelly and says "I'm ok, just a few bruises and cuts, a stab wound in my shoulder and top of my arm and I also dislocated it so I'll be in a sling for a while, but don't worry the person who did this is gone"

Kelly nods then lets her go choosing to stand next to her instead, Jethro grabs his paperwork ready to fill out, and says to the team that once their done with theirs to leave it on Cynthia's desk and to go home, while he Jenny and Kelly go up to her office, Jenny's paperwork for the case is done quite quickly, she then curls up on the sofa talking to Kelly, while Jethro finishes his, when he looks over both are asleep so he quickly grabs the blanket she keeps in her office and covers Them while he finishes, he then rang SecNav to explain what happened, and that he would be helping Jenny including some of her paperwork which he agreed to, when he got off the phone the girls were still asleep so he finished off the files off her desk, got everything sorted and together before waking them up to go home.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Authors Note  
****hey guys  
I am sorry it has taken so long for an update I've been really busy with college and big units, and I've also been very ill and dealing with a lot, i am gonna try to get a few more chapters written over the next few days but can't guarantee when i will update again sorry  
Thanks as always to DS2010 and His-Red-Head who was previously bee-327 for the wonderful reviews, and thanks for reading  
Laura**

When they got home, Jethro Said: "how about we all shower and change into something comfy, order takeaway and watch some films?"

Jenny Said "I can't exactly shower but yes"

Kelly said "yes"

Jethro turned to Jenny and said "I'll help you, you need helping getting changed either way, what do you both want to eat"

Jenny and Kelly both looked at each other before saying "pizza"

Jethro agreed and quickly placed the order for it to be due in about 40 minutes, then said "it will be here in 40 minutes, Kelly if we're not back down when it arrives my wallet is on the side for you to pay" then lead Jenny upstairs to their room with Kelly also going upstairs.

Kelly was back downstairs in 20 minutes, and arranged napkins and cups, before also setting the sofa up with the blankets and having the TV ready for them to decide on a film, Jethro and Jenny come down 15 minutes later, they decide Jenny would sit in the middle with Kelly on her left, and Jethro on her right so she could lean on him without hurting her shoulder, they decided on Tim burtons Charlie and the Chocolate factory and also The Nightmare before Christmas, as the girls had said it was a Halloween movie as well as a Christmas movie and it was October now.

Jethro set up the film, before grabbing Jenny's medication and answering the door, when their takeaway arrived, he set everything out on the coffee table and made sure Jenny took the medications she was due before he started the film.

Two hours later they finished watching the film, they all went to the toilet and he and Kelly tidied up the food waste before binning it, he also made sure everything was locked up and grabbed an icepack and switched the film over, before getting Jenny to get comfy against him before placing the icepack on her shoulder.

An hour and 15 minutes later the film had finished both girls were half asleep, and though it was only 22:00 he knew that with the rough day, and all that happened especially with Jenny that it was going to be a long night, so the earlier they went to bed the better, he manoeuvred Jenny to rest on a cushion as he got up before going upstairs taking any medication Jenny needed overnight upstairs, and turning down both their beds, he went downstairs picked Kelly up and brought her upstairs, laying her on her bed and removing her hoody, before tucking her in. Then went back downstairs folded the blankets and turned the TV off leaving the lamp on, took their cups and the rest of the pop into the kitchen putting it away, and washing the cups up and putting them away. Before going back to the living room, and removing the icepack from Jenny's shoulder gently, he then went and put it away making sure another one was at the front, so if it was needed in the night it was easy to reach.

He then checked everything was away and off before he gently picked Jenny up and taking her upstairs and laying her on the bed, he came back downstairs to turn off lights, before going upstairs taking her sling and hoody off, and getting into bed with her, tucking them both in and falling asleep quickly.

As Jethro had predicted it was a long night, With Jenny waking him up in the midst of a nightmare, just after 00:00, 03:00 and 06:00 hours, that he had to quickly wake her up from to prevent her hurting herself even more or causing herself a new injury, it was not how he normally dealt with them, but even if he hated doing it he knew it was for the best, luckily after a few minutes of quiet reassurance and talking Jenny fell back to sleep And these had not woken up Kelly. But they were both woken up by Kelly's loud nightmare just after 01:00 hours which after getting Jenny to stay in bed, took him 15 minutes to settle her down, but luckily she didn't have another one.

They slept in till 09:00 when Jethro got up and made breakfast before getting them both up, they had breakfast, before getting changed and going into the living room where they talked with Kelly through her nightmare, before mentioning about her seeing someone to talk with, Kelly was a bit reluctant, until Jenny said that there was nothing wrong with it and she herself was going to see someone to, with Jethro agreeing he would as well, and if it made her feel better as well as individual sessions, they could have a few group sessions, and that he would also ask ducky to recommend someone.

They then started watching the Adams Family TV Series Until 12:00 hours when they were talking about getting some lunch when Jasper and Naomi arrived, with Lunch and mentioned they heard some of what happened on the news, but hadn't realized she was injured that badly, knowing if they had heard, then Jackson would have likely to have heard as well as Tom and Leah, They Rang all three before putting in on speakerphone and explaining what happened and Jenny's injury's, after they got off the phone Jethro could see the tenseness in Jenny's face and said "hey it's ok after today he will never be able to hurt your again either by himself or using someone to do it I promise"

Jenny sighed and said"I know but I can't help but worry until I Know for Certain that he's gone"

Jethro said "I Know but Tom said he would be there, and also make sure he confirms it himself and will phone us"

Jasper looked on confused and said, "What did you mean Jethro?"

Naomi said "it's ok I'll explain" and took Jasper into the study to explain what happened last time and everything with it.

Once this was done, they spent the afternoon talking, including more about Jasper and Naomi's previous relationships and current one and the same with Jenny and Jethro's, and also about Kelly and her interests so Jasper could get to know her more, which also had the bonus of distracting both Jenny and also Kelly from worrying.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Authors Note  
****Hi Guys  
I'm Sorry I Haven't Updated Since November, I have a lot going on, but I hope you all had a merry Christmas and happy new year, and that with all going on you are staying safe, this is just a small chapter to let you know I haven't given up, I have two big units due so as soon as their in, ill try to get some writing down, and hopefully be able to continue to update every two days, many thanks for sticking with me, to all those who read, follow, favourite and also to DS2010 And His-Red-Head for the wonderful reviews.  
Stay Safe  
Laura**

Two weeks later, Jenny's cuts and bruises had all healed and her shoulder was healing well enough that as long as she took it easy and did her physiotherapy on it. During this time they had all started individual and group therapy and was slowly making some progress, Jackson had gone back to Stillwater but Jasper lived closed by, and it was no like he had never been away from their lives which Jenny was happy with.

Today was exactly 11 years since Jenny Had started at NCIS, Jethro had Remembered, but so far no one else seemed to have realised, both teams had cases but were in the bullpen and so far there had been a small amount of paperwork for Jenny, it was coming up to 11:00 when Jenny with a smirk on her face snuck quietly down the stairs, Jethro spotted her and noticed the smirk and smiled at her before quickly pretending to concentrate on her work. She managed to sneak past both teams and up behind Stan, and just as it turned 11:00 put him in a headlock,

Stan jumped and shouted "what the hell"

While both teams looked to see what's going on, Jenny Laughed let him go and said "I thought I would recreate a memory from 11 years ago"

Stan grumbled, and said "seriously"

Jenny Said "Yes"

Jethro had come over and said "Still Terrorising Steve Then Shepard at least you didn't try to kill him again"

Jenny laughed and said "Always and nope I didn't think it would look any better doing it as the director as it would have had I done it on my first day"

Will Laughed and said, "Who would have thought you would have lasted this long let alone become director, hey Shep?"

Jenny Replied "Didn't think I Could Hack It"

Will Smirked and said "No I Knew You Could, Thought You Would be up on a murder charge by now,

Stan Pipes In With "What the Boss's, More Like He would have killed her especially with her attitude"

Jenny, Will and Jethro Respond Together "No Yours"

Stan Grumbled "Stop Ganging Up on Me"

Jethro Laughed And Said "You Think Were Joking I Left after You three her first day and I got home just before we put Kelly to bed and after, she went on a rant and was plotting all the ways she could do it"

Stan looked offended and said "Red! You Wound me"

Jenny Glared "And that is one of the reasons I planned it all out"

Stan Put his hands up in surrender and said "right Sorry"

Jenny head slapped him and said "Rule 6", then turned to the others and said "fun and games are over Now back to work, Jethro Lunch at 12:30 If You're free"

Jethro Nodded and they all went back to work. Luckily the managed to follow up some leads meaning he was free for lunch, and it took a further two days for both teams to break the case.

The following five days were very busy with multiple cases for both, including the case where Tim's sister Sarah, was being framed for murder and Tim Trying To solve it himself to protect Sarah, with both teams working together they managed to get it solved quickly but during this time, the teams got to know Sarah, and learnt more about Tim And Ziva's Relationship.

It was now the 22nd October And Jethro had arranged for Him and Jenny to be off until Tuesday, Cassie's Team was due to take the on-call shift this weekend, and if they were needed, Tony could lead the team as well, he had bags packed for them ready to go to the cabin, for a few days, Kelly was staying at Maddie's For What Jenny Thought Was The Weekend But Was Until after school on Tuesday.


End file.
